


Undertale Scenario's

by Inkyboi



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protesters of Monster kind resurface, Sad, Stone Prison, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyboi/pseuds/Inkyboi
Summary: A bunch of small stories with different ships. It's just a main thing to try challenge myself to write more into the undertale fanbase.People can be welcome to suggest too if they like~





	1. Chapter 1

The past few days and weeks, I've been writing with a lot of nice people from the Undertale fandom community.   
There's been a lot who suggested that I tried to publish some of the small stories I managed to write, let alone also just made up on the go.   
  
So through all this, a chapter will be 1 story with a ship. It'll be described at the top what the ship will be and the main prompt.   
  
Hope ya'll enjoy~ 


	2. Error X Dream: Black and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to make something personal, especially if Error wants to make it worthy for Dream to wear.   
Prompt: Black and White.  
Ship: Error/Dream
> 
> Authors note:   
If there's spelling mistakes or usual grammar mistakes. Please be nice, I'm dyslexic and only doing my very best to learn every day. ~  
Enjoy

  
The hammock gently swung a little side to side, one of Error’s legs hung over the edge, while he was focusing on the small knitting he did. His small house did not have a lot of stuff since he still wanted to keep it tidy and not as messy as Ink’s had been. He still remembers the first time he visited the guardian’s house, how.. much stuff did one skeleton need?    
  
Error shook his head, the memory itself still kept him a little on edge. But, he had been glad he attended to the invitation that day. He met someone very nice, someone, who he never thought actually would be a good fit for him. As much as he hated to admit it, especially around Ink. The guardian had been right about one thing.   
  
Dream had truly been one good influence on him, even if he was the guardian of positivity and helped Ink to ensure all the AU’s had been in balance and order. Whatever never thought would happen, was the emotions that evolved over the short expand of time he’s spent with Dream. That is why he’s not having a house in his small anti-void. It just felt too wrong to invite the guardian of positivity over and not have anything he could sit on, or remotely get any tea if he wanted.   
  
He had to admit, being able to relax and not do any form of work, it had been calming for him. He’s felt the glitching of himself being less and less, the small steps getting closer to actually be touched by others helped a lot too. He had always seen every single thing in the world as black and white. Like himself, he would be one of the black balances in the white balance too. Or, as Ink and Dream had said. Yin and Yang.    
  
He wasn’t sure, where they knew that from, but he kind of liked the way they had explained it. Without hate, fear, and chaos, how would the world know of Care, love and happiness?   
  
The glitch’s attention was drawn outside a little seeing the portal that opened and watched Dream walking out, Error observed the other skeleton approaching the house. He leaned over, opening the window just a tad so he could call out “Just walk in, the door is opened.”    
  
Knowing Dream got the message, the front door opened and closed. “Did your brother behave today, or was there chaos somewhere?” He spoke out, hearing that Dream found his way to the small living room, a couch being in the middle, while in the corner he was in his hammock. Knitted out of his blue strings.   
  
“You could say that, but mostly it was just to draw our attention away from his real plans.” Dream replied. He had given a bit of a smile, seeing that Error was knitting again. “What are you-”    
  
“I’m done.” Error interrupted before Dream even could ask. He had the feeling the guardian of light would ask what he had been creating. Error was surprised himself, he was  **creating** something. Not destroying.   
  
The glitch jumped down from his hammock, as he laid the final knot through his creation. He gave a bit of a smile as he approached Dream. Extending his hands out to show a pair of black and white gloves. The white one held a black Sun, while the black glove held a white moon.   
  
Dream’s eye lights glowed up with the yellow tint. “Error…” He breathed out, looking very proud and excited. “That’s so amazingly created.”    
  
“They...are for you..” Error felt a light blush splayed over his cheeks, seeing that Dream looked at him a little shocked.    
  
“For me?”    
  
Error gave a short nod. “Yin and… yang… you know?”    
  
Dream smiled, he gently took the two knitted gloves and tried them on, feeling how much Error had put the effort in making them, for  _ him _ .    
  
He moved his fingers within them, feeling the warmth they gave off too.    
  
“Do you li-Mhmp!”    
  
Dream had moved closer, his arms wrapped around Error’s neck, as he kissed the other a little too excited and happy. Error melted into the kiss, his eye sockets closed a little while he returned the kiss, his hands moved around Dream’s waist and held the guardian close to him. They parted, both looking into each other’s eye sockets. Dream had smiled at him, his hand moved up and brushed over Error’s cheek. “I love them...thank you” Dream nuzzled his skull a little to Error’s. “You are my Black Yang…”   
  
Error chuckled a little by it, as he kept Dream a little close “Then.. you must be my white Yin…”    
  
They both laughed a little, as they embraced each other.


	3. Dream x Nightmare: Why Give Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching everything he fought for burning to the ground, Dream's brother appear at the worse moment in Dream's life.

Dream couldn’t believe his own eye lights. Everything they’ve tried to protect, everything they’ve managed to keep safe and sound so far, all were destroyed. Gone. The sight of the last Au burning down to the ground in front of him, the screams of mercy and help rang around him, yet, he couldn’t do anything. Ink had been taken, Blue was dead, Classic was dead. Everyone was...gone.    
  
Yellow tears ran down his cheeks, staining them lightly at this point, while he only could stay on his knees, observing the last town burning down to the ground. Spreading out the negative energy and chaotic disaster.   
  
He felt something wrapped around his waist, which made him gasp out in a choked sob. “Had I known it would come this far, I wouldn’t have asked him to do anything.” His brother’s voice reached out to Dream, he wasn’t certain if Nightmare was trying to apologize or mocking him with the outcome of this. But, what he was certain about. The hold around his waist terrified him.    
  
He let out a hitched breath, his hands moved down to try and get the tendrils away from him, it only cursed another two reaching out and grabbing around his wrists to stop him from doing so. “U-Unhand me!”    
  
“You are upset…”   
  
Dream’s breath hitched again, trying to hold back a sob. “O-Oh so y-you noticed?! T-Try guess why I would be! T-Try see wh-what I’m seeing!” Dream cried out in anger. “I can’t… I can’t do this mo-more. E-Everything we t-tried to protect is just… gone! I couldn’t do anything! I couldn-!”   
  
Dream’s cries stopped for a short moment, as he felt a soft grip on his chin, being able to look up to see his brother standing right in front of him. The guardian of positivity could see a hint of regret and remorse over Nightmare’s face. Another tear ran down his cheek, which Nightmare used his other hand to wipe away, cupping Dream’s cheeks softly while he knelt down in front of him.    
  
“I’ve given you plenty of time to rethink your position, brother.” Nightmare spoke softly to him, as he let his thumb gently brush over the wet cheek. “How do you think I feel about this? You have broken so much it hurts me to see you like this.” He said, he shifted his hand a little to rest upon Dream’s neck, thumb gently brushed along his neck, which made Dream choke out a tiny weep.   
  
“Why give up on the chance now, brother? I’m offering you peace among the two of us, wasn’t that what you wanted?” he asked him.   
  
Dream’s gaze went down to the ground, he had wanted to give up. He had wanted someone to spear his soul and end him. He’s lost everyone, including Ink.   
  
The gentle brush to his cheek made him look up at Nightmare again. He could be back at Nightmare’s side again, stand alongside his brother, be the two brother’s who would… would what exactly?   
  
He could see the soft smile from his brother, he leaned down, resting their foreheads together while his thumbs continued to brush Dream’s cheeks. “I miss having you by my side, just having you safe and not being against each other. The good old days before everyone and everything became too much for both of us. Why give up that chance now, brother? Why change the last chance you can get to be with me again?” he asked him softly.   
  
Dream felt another tear ran down, his gaze softer than ever before at his brother. The words seduced him into the thought. Being with his brother again, was something he truly had wanted for 100’s of years now.    
  
“W-What do you want me to do…?” Dream’s voice cracked a little, as he had leaned into the tendrils, his head moving to rest against Nightmare’s shoulder, arms relaxed, which made Nightmare’s tendrils release their hold around Dream’s wrists.    
  
The guardian of light had wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, hugging him close against him. The hug was returned, if not making Dream closer against Nightmare.    
  
“I see one option you should take.” Nightmare murmured softly. A tendril moved up beside Dream, extending something out for the guardian, who moved his head just slightly to observe the item in the other’s hold.   
  
A black apple?   
  
_ Why give up the chance to be with him again? I got nothing more to fight for…. _ _   
_ _ I got my brother, the last one who I want to be with. _ _   
_ _   
_ Dream gently reached a shaking hand out, grabbing the dark apple while he held it close to him. He felt his body trembling lightly, he was afraid….   
  
“Don’t be scared, brother…” Nightmare murmured, his head leaned into Dream’s neck, gently pressing a soft sweeten kiss against his neck. A soft noise escaped Dream at this point. He closed his eye sockets, feeling how his brother kept him close, held him so he would be fine.   
  
“One bite…” Nightmare whispered.   
  
_ Why give up on it? _ _   
_ _   
_ “It’s all it will take, brother. One bite and you’ll stay with me forever.”    
  
Dream opened his mouth, he brought the apple up, sinking his teeth’s down into the dark matter of the apple.   
  
_ Why give up my last happiness? _ _   
_ _   
_ He choked, as the apple piece was swallowed down, the grip on the dark apple made it drop to the ground. The guardian of light choked, feeling the negative energy flow within him. It hurts!   
  
_ Why give up my last chance? _ _   
_ __   
“I got you~” Nightmare cooed as he kept his brother close, letting him take the few minutes to reform. He could see the corruption happening, his brother squirming around uncomfortable for the effect of the dark apple.   
  
It soon came to stop, Dream breathing out a large exhale, as he felt Nightmare picking him up. “I got you, rest my dear brother.” Nightmare whispered.   
  
Dream felt more exhausted than ever before, but he curled up against his brother, feeling his body had changed.   
  
Why give up on his last chance to stay with his brother? He wouldn’t give that up, even if it had been the end of everything else.   



	4. Cross x Ink: Guiding Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross has never been in a rich life, always had to spare the little coin he and his father had. He would never beg, never ask twice and only help where he could. With that thoughtful mind, Cross earned himself one item from a thrift store. An item he never knew would bring him a guiding light in his life.

The rain poured heavily outside the shelter he’s found for now. Crazy things happened in a short amount of time. Cross knew it too well, but he would never have believed something like this had happened to him. He felt the soft nuzzle of someone’s head against his lap, in which his hand moved down, gently caressing over the soft feeling ears, the skull that pressed against his stomach too.   
  


He remembered it like it was yesterday he went by the thrift shop with his guardian. Cross had never been one that’s been wealthy with money, nor was his guardian, Gaster. Cross’ small circle of friends somewhat had a better life style, they could get whatever they wanted, just by asking their own parents or guardians permission.   
  
Cross, on the other hand, he wasn’t as lucky as they were. However, that day. It had been one of the bigger days.   
  
_ He excitedly walked with Gaster to the thrift store, bright smile, joyful mood and very intrigued that he finally could pick 1 item no matter what the price would be. Gaster had promised it for him, to his birthday. He managed to save enough money to let Cross have 1 thing that he wasn’t sat a limit on the budget. He would do anything to see his Cross happy and joyful like this. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The bell rang when Cross opened the door, entering with his foster father. An old lady behind the counter smiled at them, while they entered. “Oh, good morning Dr. Gaster and little Cross, you look very delightful this morning.” She exclaimed sweetly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I am! I can pick an item from your store today! No Budget!” Cross said quickly as he passed by the counter and went further into the store. “10 minutes, Cross. We still need to get by the grocery store before heading home.” Gaster called out for him. “I know! Won’t be long!” Cross called out and gone he was between all the filled shelves with used items.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “He’s a sweet boy, Gaster.” The lady behind the counter exclaimed, in which Gaster glanced to her, giving the lady a bit of a smile. “That is why I wish to give him something he just wants today. He’s already felt left out most of the time because I can’t afford to give him what others [think] he needs. Beside...I just want to let him pick whatever he fancies.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Being taught that money isn’t always the joyful thing in the world, is certainly something other kids could learn from.” The lady behind the counter exclaimed with a soft chuckle. Gaster couldn’t agree more with that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The small skeleton had looked between the shelves, seeing a lot of used items. For him, it didn’t matter if someone else had property on it before. Many things were reusable after all, or very pretty to look at. He came to stop in front of a cabinet, looking inside the smaller items that were displayed so nicely. His eye lights almost sparkled with interest.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He gently prayed the cabinet door opened, looking at the item that his eye lights didn’t dare move away from. A very old necklace with a shimmering multi-color small gem placed in the eye of what appeared to be a fox? He couldn’t tell, as the necklace still was very dirty.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ One item, he needs to pick one and it appeared the necklace was the thing that almost called out for him. The small gem that seemed to be the eye reflected a moment. Like something was telling him to pick it up.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He smiled, it was a pretty object, something he also liked. It was usable, he could wear it! Or remake it into a charm for his keys? There were so many possibilities he could do with this small item.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Cross? Have you picked something?” His foster father called out for him. The young skeleton grabbed the necklace, it was cold to the touch, but it almost felt like warmth spreading to his fingers and up to his arm. A nice feeling. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It had to be it.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I think so, yes!” He called out, closing the cabinet door behind him. He flipped the item over, to check for a tag. Frowning a little over the price… maybe he should reconsider it? “What did you find, sweetheart?” The lady asked when Cross appeared out from between the many shelves and to the counter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The young skeleton showcased the necklace, playing it on the counter. “I really like this one, I can clean it and maybe remake it for a charm to my key’s.” He exclaimed to both Gaster and the lady.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “30 dollars….” Cross looked a little guilty, his gaze met Gaster, who also seemed to hesitate about their deal. It was a lot of money for one small item. Calculating it right, Gaster knew they might have to go hungry last week in the month.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Dearie…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Uh?” Cross looked at the lady, seeing she picked up the necklace and extended her free hand out. “Take my hand dearie.”  _ _   
_ _ Cross did, he reached his hand out, in which the lady gently held. “Seeing you look at this necklace with such glee, with a nice thought of reuse it and renew it so someone like yourself can love it again. There’s no price in the way you think and feel, dear.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She gently placed the necklace in his hand, the warmth returned back to his hand again, as the lady also cupped her hands around his now folded hand with the necklace. She gave a wink, both Cross and Gaster. “This one is on me. As a thanks for the times you’ve spent helping me in here too, Cross my dear.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His eye lights bloomed with a bit of joy, excited for what she had offered. Even Gaster smiled too, as he let his hand rest on Cross’ shoulder. “What do we-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Thank you! Thank you so much!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Cross had not only hugged the elder lady behind the counter, but he had also gone back to Gaster, almost leaping into his arms, in which Gaster had been fast enough to register and catch his foster son into his arms. Kneeling down just to spare his old spine from bending forward in a weird position.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The two hugged each other tight and close, Gaster’s hand gently brushed the back of Cross’ skull. “Know that I love you very much, Cross. I just wish you to have joy in smaller things than what many others believe you need.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Cross nodded against his shoulder. “I love you too, I wouldn’t change my life for anything or anyone else. I know what it means to see you can be rich in other things.” The short skeleton exclaimed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh?” Gaster gently leaned back, his hand cupped the right side of Cross’ cheek. “And what are you rich with, huh?” He asked with a soft smile. He saw the smile is returned, his foster son’s own hand reached up and pressed Gaster’s palm closer to his cheek. “I feel rich when I have a loving father….”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gaster stared at Cross for a moment, a hitching breath escaped him, as he pulled Cross close to his chest, hugging him once more. It had been the first time he heard Cross ever utter the simple title. [Father].  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I love you, Cross. I don’t ever want you to feel you are unloved by me. A real son or not, a family doesn’t end in blood.” Gaster reminded him softly. “I know…” Cross murmured in acknowledgment.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The lady looked at the two leaving the store, already seeing the small skeleton tugging the necklace around his neck, letting the golden charm rest upon his chest. He smiled and waved at her before they soon were out of sight and out of mind. _ _   
_ __   
Cross gaze was outside the cave, the rain still heavily pouring down. A flashing light illuminated the entrance in the cave, as seconds went by a loud thunder boomed outside. He felt a small jolt beside him.   
  
Cross looked down, seeing the shapeshifter by his side looked startled. He gave a soft smile, his fingers ran over the shapeshifter's head, caressing the soft fluffy white ears. “It’s alright, Ink. Just thunder…” He murmured to the tired shapeshifter.    
  
“Are you… still not healed?”    
  
The question held more guilt than it held concern, his expression too had changed to a saddening one. He watched, as the shapeshifter leaned closer, moving his skull up to Cross’, in which he gently rubs his head up along Cross’ side of his skull and let it rest on his shoulder. “The fault wasn’t yours, I was reckless when I tried to protect you.” Ink exclaimed.    
  
“And now you are stuck with fox ears and tail…” Cross whined out a little, as he moved his head away. “It’s better than snake fangs and tail.” Ink joked a little. He let out a soft rumbling vibration from his chest, as he moved to emerge himself closer to Cross. His hand gently held around the necklace Cross still wore, the once dirty golden fox with the multi-colored gem in the midst of the eye, now cleaned out and showed the details of its design.   
  
“Ever since you wore this necklace, I’ve since then sworn to protect you, love.” Ink reminded him, he gently moved his hand to Cross’ cheek, turning his head so he looked directly at him. “But you almost-Mhmp!”   
  
Ink silenced him, having his mouth pressed to Cross while his body pressed against the others. His white fox tail swirled a little around him in a joyful matter, his hand crept up to rest upon the others cheek. He parted from Cross faster than the other could return the favor. Their eye lights locked.    
  
“I’ll go through fire and ice, storm and thunder, every tiniest hole or biggest mountain to claim. Just to ensure you are safe. I felt it the moment you set me free from this, many would use its power to keep me as a mere servant. But, you ...” Ink’s smile was a truthful one. “You set me free from the prison. You don’t even need the necklace more to keep me around, yet you do.”    
  
Cross gaze then fell down to the object against his chest. A bit of a painful expression emerged from him, as he let his hand cup around the tiny golden fox. “Because...it’s the last thing my dad allowed me to get, before he…”    
  
Cross closed his eye sockets tightly, leaning into the comforting embrace that Ink soon provided him with. Their skulls rested against one and another. “He loved you a great deal, Cross, he too wanted you safe and out of trouble.” Ink’s voice was quiet, comforting as he spoke to Cross. His hand gently caressed small circular motions on the back of Cross’ skull, trying to soothe him down.   
  
Another glint of lightning illuminated the cave entrance, as the thundering boom appeared seconds after. The cold feeling from the wind howling through the cave soon reached Cross now. With nothing but Ink on his side and the clothes he wore. He felt hopeless.    
  
People were after his small gem of a Shapeshifter. It had been a myth, a legend that the last one were trapped in some sort of object. People would use the shapeshifter to their own commands. To kill, steal, betray or what now anyone could think about.    
  
Cross had been different, he had sat Ink free from his endless prison, the change of owner to owner, who wished him to do terrible things. He was a cursed object for many monsters or human's eyes.   
  
For Cross, he was a guardian fox. He moved his arms around Ink’s waist, hugging the fox close to him as his eye sockets stayed close. His bones trembling and rattled a little, but if it was from fear, sadness or the cold winds. That wasn’t a certainty.   
  
“Listen to me, Love.” Ink gently moved back, looking Cross in the eye lights as he brushed the fallen tear away. “Remember what he used to say before we left?” Ink asked him.   
Cross simply closed his eye sockets, feeling another tear falling down his cheek. He gently shook his head, it had been too much for him to even remember how they got safe in the first place.    
  
He felt a soft kiss to his forehead, the brushing thumb against his cheek that wiped away the tears which ran down his cheeks. “Happiness can be found if only one remembers to turn on the light.” Ink whispered to remind him.   
  
The shapeshifter leaned a little down, pressing their foreheads together. “You… are my light, Ink.” Cross rasped out, his hands moved from the necklace, from around Ink’s waist and cupped the shapeshifter’s cheeks. “I can’t lose you too. Don’t fade away…” He pleaded him weakly.   
  
“I won’t...I’m not easily blown out.” Ink promised with a soft smile. “Come here… lay down with me, I'll warm you through the cold night. We’ll find your friend Nightmare tomorrow.” Ink gently coaxed Cross to lay down, half his body curled over Ink, who let his tail wrap over Cross to warm him. The shapeshifter brushed his fingers over Cross’ skull, humming out a soft melody that seemed to trigger the other’s sleep.    
  
Cross fell asleep seconds after, all curled up in the other’s protective hold. The rain after hours seemed to slowly disappear until it just dripped outside. The moonlight finally showed after all the bad weather had disappeared.   
  
The moonlight hit Ink just right, his fur from his ears and tail shimmered so sweetly like a multi-colored gem. Being so peaceful at this moment, he knew Cross needed time to adjust to this. Losing Gaster was one thing, now, Ink had to be his guiding light through the darkness that was unknown to them.


	5. Fellcest: Burned Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge just wants to ensure that Red will be fine on the surface with him. Though, Red is almost close being reckless. Edge wants him to get a hobby, so he won't end out like that.

Red never thought they would manage to get up on the surface, let alone he was unsure if it ever had been on the best terms they would be allowed up there again. It came as a large surprise to see how his fellow monster kind had acted kinder than usual.

It’s been a little over a year now since the human who fell down let them free from their prison underground. Perhaps it couldn’t have been any better time than that point. The monsters had been on the rank of insanity if something wasn’t going to happen.

The moving to the surface had been a bit of another conflict. As much as the humans seemed terrified for them, they somewhat had a bit of an opened mind this time. Well, some of them had at least, which for some monsters had been fine enough. They would always have the instinct in them to be careful around strangers, monsters and let alone now human beings. 

It wasn’t a surprise that the humans would be easily overpowering them, so alike the underground. Red and his brother Edge had made some rules to ensure they both had each other’s back, no matter what it might be.

Living on the surface at this point, it had both the good things going on and the bad ones too. Humanity still was trying to adapt to their arrival, in which once again, some were easier convinced that Monsters should be allowed around, while others found them dangerous and unwelcome.

Red and Edge’s relationship didn’t stop either once they arrived on the surface, it only seemed to become better. His brother still worrying a lot about him, being very overprotective of him as per usual. So they’ve both agreed on one thing. Edge would manage to get a job and have their income stable, while Red, basically had to be home most of the time. It didn’t, of course, take more than a couple of weeks before Red started to be frustrated, with no big amount of friends to come around and keep him company, his own sanity would run out at one point.

Having told Edge one evening, that he needed to get  _ out  _ at least to provide him a bit of fresh air, meet some monsters or humans, he just had to get  _ outside _ .

“What about a hobby?” 

Red stared at him for a moment, a hobby? Was he really suggesting it?

“Wadya mean?” 

Edge rolled his eye lights in his sockets, looking at his lover, his hand reached up and cupped Red’s left cheek, making Red look at him. “A hobby, something that provides you entertainment and fun while you simply are feeling bored out of your bones.” 

Red, of course, wasn’t able to hold back his leaning against his brother’s hand, any small touch was a craving for him, affection which Edge would provide him felt the best.

“What yer w’nt me to do?”

Edge had given him a bit of a smile, his thumb caressed Red’s cheek and noticed he craved the affection. It’s only been a couple of weeks on the surface, so of course Red would crave his attention when Edge barely was home to ensure their income would be stable for both of them. 

“Well, I know one thing for sure that you are good at.” He drew Red closer, resting his forehead against his brother’s who let out a hitched breath, leaning in closer. 

“And w’ats that?” The short skeleton breathed out, he allowed himself to nuzzle in closer to Edge, gripping onto his shoulder.

“Photography.” 

Red moved his skull a little to the side, his eye light just barely able to look up at his brother. “Pfft, dat ol’ rag of a camera? Ain’t that great, boss.” 

Edge barely moved his mouth down to Red’s neck, earning a soft exhale from his brother. “I’ll get you a new one if it helps you to calm down and not thinking reckless thoughts.” 

Red closed his eye sockets, it was better than nothing, right? “Beside…” Edge moved on, his hand gently tugging his brother a little back, so he could get inside the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled out his leather wallet, opening it and showed a transparent pocket with a picture in it. A small one, which had been just able to fit in there perfectly.

It was a picture of the two of them, Edge holding around Red, who’s arm seemed outstretched to take a picture of the two. It had been perfectly clear, both looking somewhat happy. It had been in their home underground, the rare times they’ve been in good moods to one and another too.

Red himself had smiled the brightest ever, while Edge’s gaze was on Red, showing a loving and caring gaze. It had been one of the perfect pictures Red took back then.

“Ya… kept that, boss?” 

Red was stunned for a moment, looking at the tiny picture that had a very nice space within his brother’s wallet. He noticed though, that the edges of the picture had a brownish nuance. 

Red reached out, grabbing the wallet and looked closer to it. “ It’s been burnt?”

His gaze went up to his brother, seeing that alike the picture, Edge had that loving caring gaze at him once more. “It was close to burn, back when some idiot tried to burn our home down and thinking they could gain some easy EXP and LV.” 

Red still looked oddly at him, he believed every word that Edge would say to him, “ ‘nd ya saved this?”

Edge made a nod in confirming. 

“Well k’owing ya could get hurt?”

Edge made another nod in confirming.

“And ya tell ‘m reckless?” 

Edge let out a soft chuckle, his arm wrapped around his brother as he moved Red closer to him once more, their skulls made a soft clank, as he had rested his skull against Red’s. 

“I didn’t want it to burn, because it’s a good memory~” 

Red still looked down at the picture, the memory being in his mind still at this point, which of course had been one of the happier ones he had underground.

The first time they’ve admitted their feelings toward one another, Red just wanted to provide himself and his brother a picture that could’ve been nice to look back upon.

He thought he had lost a lot of pictures, by the time the house almost burnt down. Luckily neither of them was hurt that badly, and the one who set their house on fire, well let’s say he’s unlucky Boss got to him.

He leaned against Edge, smiling a little. His eye sockets closed a little at this point, feeling his brother’s soul beaming with love toward him. He craved that feeling like he always would.

Maybe he could accept that hobby, feeling a bit of a nice feeling from his own soul. If Edge thought he was good at taking pictures, maybe he had to try it out a bit more.

“ A’right, I’ll accept ya offer, ‘bout the camera and get it as a hobby,” Red muttered after a while, he nuzzled his head into the crook of Edge’s neck while he stayed against his brother’s hold.

“I’ll get you one tomorrow then, for now, I really just enjoy this after a long hard day at work.” 

Red chuckled a moment, nuzzling himself closer as he was certain he could provide his brother with that kind of affection too.


	6. Ink x Error: Writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having published a series of books, Ink had promised his lover that the very last book would be the end of his publishing carrier, so he could spend time with Error.  
He's struggling with the last book, which frustrates him to the very bone. Error on the other hand, finally took courage to ask Ink a special question. But how do you grab an author's attention, when he's constantly on the work bench?

Ink tapped his fingers along the wooden surface of his desk, looking at the screen that illuminated his form and closer bits of his surroundings. He felt frustrated at this point, why couldn’t he just do it? It was simple writing. Barely any words, yet he couldn’t make himself write them.

Ink exhaled out, what was the time anyway? His eye lights glanced down to the corner of his screen, seeing that the time showed 2:20 AM.

Great, he’s spent another couple of hours in a frustration mood and unable to move forward with his tasks for that point.

He folded his arms down upon the wooden surface, eye lights looking at the empty page of his word program. Why couldn’t he just think how to write it out? 

Ink closed his eye sockets, allowing himself to drift off for a moment, or at least that’s what he thought he would have been doing at that point.

He didn’t anticipate that he would be falling into a deeper sleep at this rate. 

Nor did he expect that someone snug up behind him. Ink had been too far gone into his sleep at this point, he didn’t notice the blanket getting around his shoulders.

Error brushed his hand over Ink’s skull, looking at his lover’s empty page upon the screen. The other leaned a little down to Ink, letting himself stare at the page for a moment before he turned his skull and pressed a kiss to Ink’s skull. “Working yourself to the bones again…” he murmured. 

Error moved his hand over to the laptop, gently turning it as he let his own fingers slide over the keyboard, pressing on the light buttons to form the words on the page.

He smiled a little once he was done, letting his hand slide up to the screen, to the top of the laptop’s screen before he pushed it down upon the keyboard, closing it. 

Error then moved his arms to his lover, picking Ink up in bridal style and carried him out from the study room they had in their home.

He knew that Ink hardly got any good sleep in their bed, he would always spend hours in his study, write until his bones were sore and fall asleep in front of the laptop or the small couch within the study room at that point.

Now, Error felt a little greedy, he wished one night to have Ink in his arms, to hold his lover close and feel him near.

Ink hardly moved in his arms either at this point, not even when he placed Ink down upon the bed.

He crawled in next to Ink, moving the blankets a little around so they were covering the both of them. He slipped his arm around Ink’s waist, spooning his lover while he let his thumb brush along Ink’s ribs at this point. Error rested his own skull against the crook of Ink’s neck, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder.

“My sweet author….” he murmured softly. “you’ve earned yourself enough through the years by publishing so many things. Maybe take a break…” he whispered softly. 

He closed his eye sockets himself, allowing his calming rest to overtake his mind a little as he drifted off to sleep himself. 

\----

Ink had felt very sweet when he woke, the softness around him, the warmth and tight hold. He had not felt like actually moving from this very nice comforting hold. Ink turned in the hold around him, moving a bit closer and snuggled his skull under the others. 

…..

When did he go to bed?

….

He couldn’t recall he moved out of his study to join his lover in their bedroom. Ink let out a humming noise, moving his head back a little as he opened his eye sockets, looking at Error that had been soft asleep beside him, arm draped over his waist to keep him close too.

A sweet smile emerged from Ink, looking at Error being soft asleep beside him was very peaceful. Seeing his lover this calm and collected in his sleep, so peaceful and not giving any thought of worry to the world. 

Ink really adored being with Error, despite it took a long time to finally convince Error he would stay with him forever. It had taken time to convince him, but Error, in the end, had seen Ink were determined that he really loved him. Now, it was a blessing for him that Error was with him. He let his head rest against Error’s, his own hand gently moved up and brushed Error’s cheek, earning a soft sigh from the other.    
  
Error truly was adorable in his sleep. He felt bad for leaving his lover once more to awaken to an empty bed beside him.    
It wouldn’t be long before he could spend a longer time with his lover, he just had to write the last book finished in his 6 series book collection. It would be the last one.    
The author moved out from his lover’s arms, gently ensuring Error wasn’t disturbed in his sleep. He got up, left the bedroom with a last glance back to his lover, seeing he was still soft asleep. He smiled, knowing very well that Error would be fine.   
  
Ink walked down the corridor to his study, yawning slightly. He should consider making a cup of coffee that he could consume doing his work. He opened the door to his study, looking at his laptop that had neatly been closed too. He had no memory of it, but he presumed that Error had been the guilty on in all this.   
  
He only smiled a little, reminding himself once more why Error truly was the one for him. Once his last book would be done, they would be set to spend a lot of time with each other. The creator walked over to his seat, hand moving on the screen to the laptop and prayed it opened.    
He let his finger slide down to the power button, seeing it glowing up the keyboard. Another yawn escaped him, taking a seat in front of his laptop and let his gaze wander to the window, looking at the sun slowly rising up.   
  
His gaze soon was caught down to the screen, seeing that it opened up by the page, which was previous last night empty.   
Now, it held words, a few lines that caught Ink by surprise.   
  
** _I appreciate you for working on your last book. Just know, I support you through your own journey, love. I do have a question, in which I don’t think you would answer directly in front of me._ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _Will you marry me?_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _-Rue_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** Ink stared at the screen a moment, he felt something running down his cheek, which caught him further by surprise. He cupped a hand over his mouth, closing his eye sockets a moment, as he let his hand out, shutting the computer.    
He never thought it would’ve been Error who do pop the question. He had everything planned out to the last bit himself. How he would take Error to their first date location, take him to a walk in the moonlight down to the harbor near their home.    
  
How  **Ink ** was supposed to get on one knee, asking Error the question.   
  
He cleared his throat, scoot himself back from the chair and moved out of it as fast as possible. He’s never run this fast before, through his own study room to their bedroom. Ink leaped into the bed, which startled Error just a moment. “What the- mphm!”    
  
Ink held Error into a tight kiss, his hand moved up to hold Error’s in which he felt Error melting a bit into the kiss. They parted for a second, their eye lights locked with one and another. “I-I do…” Ink shakily spoke out, his face showed happiness.   
Error could guess that Ink found his message. A soft smile emerged from him too, as he let his arm wrap around Ink’s waist, tugging his lover close down against him.    
Who would’ve thought that all he had to do was write on a document and pop the question?


	7. Reaper x Error: Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some places can feel like home monsters. Other places can feel like a warzone.  
Error isn't exactly sure why he keeps returning back to one timeline, and he certainly didn't have in mind to run into Death himself.

His mind would always guide him back to this empty space, yet Error had no idea why he’ll continue to return to this spot. It held no bigger meaning to him, did it? He couldn’t pinpoint that his mind and thoughts would bring him this place, whenever he felt upset, needed an escape somehow or just wanted to be in a location that made him feel  _ comfortable _ .    
  
Error was at a loss, his mind didn’t recall this place truly and he was unsure why he felt the need to come here so often. Even as he just stood in the wide empty space, he expected someone to come around, but…   
  
Whoever he thought he does expect, never appeared. 

He tried to remember, he tried bitterly to remember what had been going on here. But no matter where in his mind and memory he tried to locate a distant memory that belongs to this place. He couldn’t find it.   
  
The longest distant memory he could recall was awaking in this space, looking at that stupid squid’s friendly and worried gaze. Surely, Ink tried to befriend him, but Error had been so unsure what’s been going on, he felt afraid of the monster and yet… now it just was the regular fight between them.   
  
Error had the urge to destroy every Au’s ever created, but deep down, he had no idea why. Wasn’t he just created for it?

His gaze still appeared empty as he watched the wide white space. Knowing this right, it had once been a line between a world and a save screen. He couldn’t tell how he knew it, maybe his own screen would explain it in the numbers he could see?   
  
“I always wonder….”   
  
Error’s body jolt, hearing a voice speaking behind him. He moved around, facing whoever had been speaking out toward him, just to hear the other ending his sentence.   
  
“...why you come here so often, Error.”

The appearance of the other didn’t make Error any less tends. Long holed cloak, only a rope around his neck by the drawn-up hoodie with a tiny skull at the knot to keep it together. Death himself, or as some referred to him as Reaper, was observing him from a little distant.   
  
“None of your business really…” Error replied back, his tone wasn’t friendly, but neither too aggressive toward Death himself. He just preferred being left alone, to deal with his own thoughts, his own minds and memories, even when the voices in his mind wouldn’t always agree to leave him be.    
  
_ He’s here to take you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He’ll finally end your suffering. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Reaper will take your life and now, you won’t be anything but a lost soul in another empty space. _ _   
_ _   
_ He hated the voices, sometimes they held truth, other times they held annoyance that could make him angry. He just wanted to be left alone, even by the voices that kept bugging him.   
  
“It is true, I have no business knowing why you appear in this space, the exact same time of each third day,” Reaper replied back, giving the glitch a bit of a weak smile. He could see that Error was glaring his way, anger properly build-up toward him.   
  
Blue strings latched out, fired toward Death to try to capture him. Though, they only latched onto Reaper’s scythe while Death tugged on the strings, cursing Error to stumble forward.   
  
Caught around his waist, Error didn’t land on the white floor, he felt the closure of the other, which made his body almost having a reboot moment. He pushed himself away from the other’s hold, he needed to get out, he needed to not be touched. He…   
  
“Relax…”    
  
The way Reaper spoke the word made his body instantly relax a little, his hold on the other became a little tight like he wanted to push himself away once more.    
  
“Look at me, Error.”    
  
The voice, softer than butter, lower than any other person could ever whisper. He allowed his skull to move so he looked up at Reaper, seeing his soft gaze upon him, hovering slightly above the floor with the end of his scythe planted solidly down on the ground too.    
  
“I think, deep down you know why you are coming back here.” Reaper gently lowered himself down, still having Error in his hold. He let his legs fold underneath himself, sitting Indian style with Error in his hold still. “Don’t you?”    
  
The Destroyer looked at Reaper, he had so many questions going on in his head, one of them being why he didn’t die by Reaper touching him?   
He was known to merely give a slight touch, then the one he touched would die instantly. Was it all rumors?   
  
“I don’t…”    
  
The answer was short and sharp, Reaper just looked at the glitch in his hold, seeing the error’s splayed all around Error was slightly getting less and less. The truth is that Error wasn’t trying hard not to remember. It was like he didn’t want to.   
  
His skull moved a bit, as Reaper lifted his hand up toward his cheek. Almost like a wild animal that wasn’t certain what the capture would do to it. By instinct, it would always draw away from any approaching touch.    
  
Reaper’s expression turned a little sad, his hand mere inches from Error’s cheek, but he could see that Error didn’t like it. He didn’t  _ want _ to be touched.    
  
Reaper’s hand barely moved from the closed position he had toward Error, their eye lights never seemed to break contact once they met. He could feel Error’s breathing was calm for now, but a couple of times it would make a small hitching breathing.   
  
“There must be a reason you keep coming here, Error. Are you… certain you don’t.. remember?”    
  
The Destroyer continued to hold the other’s gaze, seeing that Reaper’s eye lights appeared tired, in pain and yet, he tried to make a mask around his own emotions. Why would Error care?   
  
He did care… but why?   
  
He noticed Reaper’s hand gently moved forward again, this time, however, Error didn’t move away from the hand. He wanted to see what the other wanted. What he needed to do. Reaper had not shown this side before toward him, each time they do encounter each other, it was whenever Reaper needed to harvest the souls of that Error destroyed.   
  
Another hitching breath escaped him when Reaper cupped his cheek in a gentle hold. Thumb brushed over his cheek in which felt...familiar?   
  
His reaction was to lean against it, closing his eye sockets he leaned his cheek against the hand that cupped it. Why did it feel familiar? Why did it all feel relaxed when it wasn’t supposed to be like this? He would glitch out, sometimes get into a reboot when people got this close, let alone touch him or hold him.    
  
Why didn’t he do it with Reaper?   
  
__ “Geno?”   
  
Error opened his eye sockets, looking up at Reaper when he heard him speak of that name. He could see Reaper’s gaze was soft, almost loving and calm when he looked at Error.   
Part of him wanted to push Reaper away, scream at him and threat he should never get near him again.   
  
Another part… wanted to hug him. Stay by his side. He was confused, what was these emotions? Why did he feel them? Why now?   
He’s been in his thoughts far too long, he didn’t even notice Reaper had leaned in close to him, just the mere second they had been skull to skull. Error looked right into Reaper’s eye lights, his head gently tilted up. The Destroyer let his eye sockets shut, feeling the sweet tender kiss from Reaper.    
  
He could feel how Reaper put in the effort to show emotion through it, the sweetness it held, the soft stroking against his cheek which drew him closer to the other. The tenderness to care for him, allowing Error to push himself away if he needed it.   
  
He was confused…   
  
Yet he leaned in, returning the kiss to Reaper as an old lover would do to their loved one they’ve not seen for years. His grip on Reaper’s front tightened a tiny bit, dragged the other closer against him.   
  
He felt something hot running down his cheek, which gently were brushed away from Reaper’s thumb. Their moment parted, both looking at each other while Reaper brushed his thumb over Error’s cheek once more, removing the falling tears that fell from the other’s eye sockets.    
  
Neither said anything, the actions were what spoke the words. Error moved in closer to Reaper, curling into Death and clung his hand to his shoulder. Like a small child finally back in their mother’s hold after hours of being separated. His body shivered lightly, trembling while the silent sobs escaped him.   
  
He couldn’t explain the emotions that went through him, just that Reaper’s hold around him was what he lingered for. Being provided with it, made him sob, clinging himself tighter against Reaper.    
  
He felt like, this was what he's been searching for. That familiar feeling, the caring hold, and loving gaze. Parts of him refused to accept it, the voices in his head kept telling him it was wrong, he should fight off Reaper and getaway.   
Yet he couldn’t.    
  
He finally felt… Home.    
  
He felt he was reunited with someone he’s been searching for forever.   
  
“Welcome back...love.”    
  
The small whisper that Reaper spoke with care and love, it made Error nuzzle his head into the crook of Reaper’s neck. Not being able to reply back.   
  
He was back where he felt he belonged. 


	8. Dream x Nightmare: Breakup/Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Dwell on the past.   
That is easy for Nightmare's friends and the gang to say to him. Though, Nightmare can't go a day without thinking of Dream. So he stays in their old home to revisit old memories and what he hides in the attic.

The rain tapped against the window, a bright light emerged and illuminated the living room, were only seconds after a loud thundering boomed and echoed through. A hand gently pressed against the cool glass, finger lightly tracing a raindrop racing down and merged with other drops. It had been storming for two days now, the rain never-ending pouring down.   
  
It was a night like these, that Nightmare recalled old memories of his loved one, Dream. How, Dream would search for comfort in Nightmare’s arms, cuddling up to the brother with rattling bones, until Nightmare assured him the world could not reach him, as long he stayed in Nightmare’s embrace.    
  
Together they would sit on the couch, in front of the fireplace, just staying in each other’s hold. Eventually, Dream would fall asleep, feeling safer in Nightmare’s embrace. He would adore the sight too, watching Dream’s rib-cage move in a peacefully breathing pace. Soft, easy and steady.    
  
Those were the days…   
  
The days he was together with Dream, the sweet days their love was strong, nothing could split them apart. But…. One thing did…   
  
_ Don’t dwell in the past. _   
  
It was very easy for his friend, Killer, his best friend through many years to claim that. How could he not dwell on the past? Returning back to this place, to the house he had with his beloved Dream.    
  
Normally he would assure the others that he tried to forget about him. That he would move on, get out there and mingle himself. It was  _ hard _ to just move on. His soul rejected each and every other monster who came too close to him. He couldn’t let go of Dream, he couldn’t think of staying with someone else than his small bundle of joy and starlight.    
  
A weak teary smile approached his face, he pressed his forehead against the cool window, hand tracing down along it. His sweet  _ Starlight _ .    
  
He remembered Dream disliking that nickname, yet Nightmare found it fitting, not only that, he figured Dream secretly had loved it too. Whenever he would sneak up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and whisper sweetly against his neck.    
  
** _“Hey, my sweet Starlight~”_ ** ** _   
  
_ **

  
Dream would be flustered, playfully punching his shoulder after turning around in his arms to pout at him, saying he should stop calling him  _ Starlight _ . Nightmare would use it rarely, but when he used it, Dream would be flustered, adorable and sweet to look upon.   
  
His Starlight…   
  
Even now, the clouds still covered the night sky, covering all the stars, the moon, which would be full tonight. There had already been too many memories in this home, too many that he couldn’t contain them all. He wanted to keep them close, wanted to ensure they would never be left forgotten.    
  


That’s why he was here now, in their old home which he still owned. He wouldn’t throw it away, forget about Dream and move on. He couldn’t just leave his lover forgotten.    
  
He had not told any of his friends he went here, staying here for a couple of days. There had been a lot of things he had to do, clean out the house, make it dust free and livable again. He had to make a choice, a choice, in which he either painfully would make himself, or be forced to take.   
  
Nightmare knew the others were concerned for his well being, seeing that his mood never changed for the better. He had been one misery skeleton after the fight, the breakup that they went through. He never thought, he regretted something that badly in life.    
  
Dust, Killer even Red had tried to convince him to let everything go, be numb to the situation. Even… Dream’s friends. They too had a breaking point, when hearing what happened to Dream. How everything went wrong that day. 

Nightmare moved from the window, the rain seemed to slowly disappear. Had it finally become a better evening? Did the storm finally choose to get away from the house? He only hopes for it to soon wash away, he was tired of the endless dark, sad mood the weather brought over the house.   
  
He checked around again, the living room still illuminated by the fireplace. The crackling wood filled the usual silent room. Making the smaller noises that could be calming to the soul. He moved past the couch, the faded memory of his lover and himself still lingered on the couch.    
  
His gaze moved to the kitchen, a ghost-like memory being played before his eye lights. Their forms, standing in the kitchen, radio playing a soft sweet melody that Nightmare tugged Dream away from the stove, to spin him around, swaying with him to enjoy their smaller times with each other.    
  
Nightmare lingered there for a second or two, after he moved past the kitchen he got out to the garage. They usually would keep stuff in there, if their attic had been filled up to the brink with their belongings.    
  
Now, however, it only contained a few things in the garage. It wasn’t the desired location he wanted to be, so his gaze moved up to the string with a tiny handle. Nightmare reached up, grabbing the handle and pulled down, ladders unfold down to the ground, making sure it was steady enough. Nightmare grabbed onto one of the steps and made his way up to the attic.    
  
He paused halfway there, head barely poking up. It had been dark, yet he noticed through a lot of boxes and stuff, there was a light that came through one of the windows. Perhaps the clouds had disappeared by his small journey through memory lane in the house?   
  
Nightmare climbed the last step of the ladder, the boxes of Dream’s belongings blocked the smaller location in the attic he wanted to reach. His gaze moved from each of the boxes, seeing they had been labeled with a black marker to show what was stored in each of them. Or to what part of the house they used to be in. 

Nightmare knew he would be stuck on the attic for a longer period if he was to go through the boxes. It wasn’t the sentimental memories in the items that once was Dream’s he wanted to find comfort in now. It was further behind the many boxes.    
  
One by one, Nightmare moved them out of his way, making sure the path would be cleared out, so he wouldn’t knock down anything and break it. His mind wandered away from the task, yet his body moved on autopilot at this rate.   
  
_ He had wanted to surprise his beautiful Starlight, being earlier home with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. Typical cliché he knew that already. But despite everything, he knew Dream was one that loved those cliché moments in their love life. The smallest gestures of romance, the simplest actions to show affection and love toward Dream. It was all his lover really needed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ How many years haven’t they been together? Nightmare would say he lost count because every day felt like the best day in his life. Waking up to his beautiful Starlight, seeing him soft asleep, caressing his cheek and kissing him awake. The giggles, hums and small murmurs of a small word exchange of  _ ** _I love you_ ** _ .  _ _   
_ _ What more could he be wishing for? _ _   
_ _ He had Dream, the lover of his life and soul and he was making his starlight the happiest skeleton on earth. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Or, so he thought. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When he came home early, he had seen Dream in the arms of one of their common friends. Held against the wall, passionated being kissed. The sound of his sweet moan wasn’t for anyone but Nightmare to hear. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Neither of the two had expected it, watching the artist jumping away from Dream, almost trying to make up an excuse. It had been too late. Not many new of what Nightmare’s condition had been back then, only Dream had known. His  _ ** _Starlight_ ** _ even tried to protect his friend from what was coming at him. What had he done wrong? Did he make Dream unhappy? Did he not treat him like a regular person? Did Dream dislike  _ ** _The corruption_ ** _ within him? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They called it that, a corruption. A part of Nightmare no one wanted, yet Dream did not seem to care, or did he care? Was he afraid? The very few times the corruption had been taking over him? _ _   
_ _ Had it all been an act from Dream’s side? To ensure the corruption wouldn’t devour the negative emotions Nightmare could feel? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His magic flared and he would hurt Ink so badly, he had kissed  _ ** _his Starlight_ ** _ . Pinned  _ ** _his Starlight_ ** _ to the wall and were able to draw out those sweet moans.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It was only supposed to be Nightmare who heard them, it was only supposed to be  _ ** _Nightmare_ ** _ that would be able to get Dream in that state. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He had seen his corruption take over, flaring up and used it’s magic to attack the one who would steal his  _ ** _Starlight_ ** _ away from him. Such filth should not even be walking… _ _   
_ _ He should be standing very  _ ** _quiet_ ** _ .  _ _   
_ __   
The last box was out of the way, Nightmare moved his hand up to his skull, drying away some sweat, A few of those boxes were heavier than he expected.    
  
The moonlight shone through the upper part of the window in the attic, shining toward something that shimmered and reflected the moonlight. Nightmare carefully stepped closer to his desired location. Hand outstretched and finally touched something made of stone, his fingers traced down the soothing stone surface as he brushed away the small bump that looked like a tear.   
  
“The storm has finally settled tonight, Starlight.” Nightmare murmured sweetly, his gaze on the statue in front of him, the position of an outstretched hand, begging to stop in the moments of the magic hit him. A broken part of the statue was behind him, something of filth that should never be part of his dearest Dream.    
  
That day, his corruption turned both his Starlight to stone, but also the filth that made his magic flare up within him. He had destroyed the filth behind his dearest Starlight, that’s why he bumped into a couple of stones on his way, having some of them hidden away in the boxes he earlier moved out of his way.   
  
His dearest Dream stood so nicely in the attic, right by the window where the moon shined so brightly now down upon it. Making out the details. How he missed his dearest Starlight, being there with him.    
And how wrong his friends were, to say he should sell the house, move on and find someone else. Why would he need that, when he got his dearest Starlight right here? He pressed their foreheads together, a small smile emerged finally on his face. “You’ll never leave me, would you, Starlight?”


	9. Error x Ink: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time where enemies need to search for each other's aid. It never came to Ink's mind to get closer to Error.

No one had expected a war to break out so sudden among the AU's. Ink, Error, Dream, and Nightmare had never thought they do side with each other to stop a bigger threat. It had been a surprise for the four of them how well they fought against others. 

How well they could help one another. Through their times of planning the war ahead, no one expected either of them to grow closer. So close, the day before the battle, Ink and Error had their confession told to one and another, and their night was spent in each other's hold. That, however, had seemed mere minutes ago. Ink still played the scene in his head, as his brush swung ink splattering out on the battlefield. 

How close he was with Error, how they knew a song and sang it bit by bit to one and another. Just by mere hours, Ink had been full out invested in Error, wanting nothing more than for him to feel happy. So they made a promise. When the war was over, they would sit in outertale, observe the stars in each other's hold and company.

"INK!" He was distracted a mere second, as Nightmare called out for him, his eye sockets wide, as he saw Error impaled through the chest, shoulder, and leg. His eye lights turned red, it was like he suddenly was gone in his mind as his body moved to the full capacity of fighting. 

Those who had been around Error killed instantly or tossed far away so neither could reach him. He got to the glitch, wrapping an arm around him and opened an inky pool that he got through. His mind raced, he just needed Error safe. Both landed down against a hard surface, the way Error wheezed to try to get his breathing back in order concerned the guardian. 

The portal behind him closed as Nightmare and Dream came through. They had been too many against them.

"It's alright, Rue.. I got you..." Ink ripped his scarf, getting the material wrapped around Error's wounds, a shakingly hand stopped him, as Error pressed Ink's palm to his cheek, the wheezing didn't stop... why wouldn't it stop? 

"Y-You..d-did yo-your best." Error wheezed out the words, seeing Ink observing him "And I'm doing my best still! Let me tend to your injury!" The artist started to panic, Error needed to let go of him so he could heal him. 

"H-Heh.. I th-thought you f-first wou-would take us here when w-war was over." Ink was confused, his mind had not thought it through where he took Error, had he? With a small glance around him, they were on a small floating rock in the galaxy, outertale. 

"R-Remember last nig-night?" Error's hand kept Ink's pressed to his cheek. "T-That s-si-silly song?" The artist glance returned to Error again, he slightly nodded as he leaned down, his other hand kept a firm hold around Error to support his body. 

"Y-You a-are my s-sunshine..." Error's wheezing voice sang out quietly, which made Ink confused... why would he sing now? "C-Come on s-squid... d-don't let me d-do it all." The guardian blinked, he felt something running down his cheeks, but he didn't [Understand] why it happened. "my... only sunshine..." Ink slowly but surely started to sing along. He felt a shaking hand press to the back of his skull, as his forehead was pressed to Error's. 

"You make me happy, when skies are gray..." Ink continued, which gave Error a weakened smile. "Y-You'll n-never know d-dear, how much...I...I..." Ink's hand pressed firmer to Error's cheek, his eye lights focused on Error below him. "I love you..." he whispered to remind Error. He got heavy....Error got heavier... "I-I love you..." Ink tried again, his voice choked as he looked at Error. His hold started to not have any grip, as Error's body turned to dust in his grip. 

Shaken to just see a pile of dust, some in his hand that he still didn't let go of. A heart-aching scream left Ink, hands clung down against the ground to the dust of his lover. Behind him, Dream was tugged close to Nightmare's chest, both held tears for their alley and friend... who screamed out Error's name.


	10. Outer x G: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well planned out evening to be with G, turns out to be very disappointing.  
A storm appeared to their small town and ruined Outer's plans to showcase G some of the stars.  
G however, knows how to cheer Outer up just a tiny bit on this stormy night.

It was supposed to be a very exciting day for Outer, not only was he going to watch the stars. He was going to explain and teach G about the stars, how the humans had zodiac signs too. Even explain the different stars and their meaning. Planets of what they could see from the earth through a telescope. 

However, those plans soon got broken for Outer. He had been so prepared, so ready to get out there with G. Only to discover the weather outside was stormy, unclear and the sky unable to open up to watch the beautiful sight.    
  
He wasn’t one that easily got emotional, nor would he say he got sad very often. He was passionate about the universe and it’s many mysteries and stories it held. He just… wanted to share his knowledge with G. Their worlds had so many different things and rules, background stories and some held good memories, while others did not.   
  
He knew G’s story, he knew how he felt lonely, who he lost and how much he had craved to have a better connection to someone again. Ever since G emerged from his own underground, joining the surface with the other AU’s.   
  
It had become easier for many versions of himself and his brother to unite as a new form of monster family. Bonding over each other, some getting together. Outer even knew the moment he saw Classic and Red. They would easily be bonding with one and another.   
  
Yet, the day G emerged from his own underground, it had been a lot of effort to convince him that they were good. That no one tried to cheat him, no one wanted to hurt him either. He was tough when first getting him to chat. Though, slowly, he started to butter up a little, making puns, being very intelligent in his talk and almost showing a very passionate side of himself, yet shutting that door very quickly when seeing people noticing it.   
  
It was different though, with Outer. He had got closer than any other versions of himself or his brother for that matter. Outer had been allowed close, though with careful steps and caution questions.    
  
The short skeleton looked outside the window, seeing the rain pouring down, the wind almost ripping out a couple of bushes around the street. The storm had been, after the human’s news one of the worst they had in many years. It was better for both humans and monsters to stay inside.   
  
He couldn’t help but have the disappointed look on his face. Today should’ve been perfect, he would invite G up to one of the highest hills, set up the scope and show him a whole new world of knowledge. Now? It was ruined.   
  
He felt a hand upon his shoulder, his gaze moved from the window to look up at the one behind him. “Sorry about that.” G apologized, showing a bit of an apologizing look.    
  
“N-No, I’m… I’m sorry, I hyped too much about this day and now…”    
  
Outer felt a light squeeze on his shoulder, hearing the leather jacket around G making a noise, a sign that the other knelt down to his level. “Hey, cheer up.” G gave a soft smile. “Just because the stars can’t be seen now, doesn’t mean they won’t be seen another day.” He exclaimed.    
  
“But, I really wanted you to believe me, to see the knowledge I have for the whole galaxy up there. What if-”   
  
Outer stopped his talking, as G gave him a bit of a look, shaking his head yet turned Outer properly around so they looked at each other. “Listen, alright?”    
  
Outer let his gaze move up properly to G, seeing he held a soft gaze, his smile soften still. “Just because the sun goes down, doesn’t mean it won’t come tomorrow. But, do you stop believing in it when it’s gone?” He asked.   
  
Outer frowned a bit, but slowly shook his head, “No?”    
  
“Then, you shouldn’t stop believing that the stars and planets won’t be there tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. True, it sucks.” G made a shrug, not denying he hadn’t looked forward to spending the day with Outer, hearing him geek out about the whole stars and planets talk. He knew Outer was a big nerd, he knew his….    
  
“How about I figure something out for you, huh?” G asked with a bit of a grin. Covering up from his sudden thoughts. The frown upon Outer’s face told it all, he had been mysterious talking again.    
  
“Just give me a few minutes and you’ll see. How about plate those snacks you wanted to take with us? We can eat them soon.”    
  
Confused by the request, yet not wanting the whole day and evening to be spoiled. Outer nodded, giving the thumbs up and a soft smile to approve he could take the task at hand and fulfill it.   
  
“Good, join me down in the basement in a couple of minutes.”    
  
With that said, the taller skeleton got to his feet and left.   
  
The basement? An odd location he would want him to go with food. Yet, he knew the basement had been very comfortable, compared to other’s believes. He and his brother, actually made the basement very comfortable. Able to shut down light and keep it dark, to have a projector that could cast a movie or something on a white wall.   
Even small objects like a miniature planet set that spun around.   
  
Outer moved on to fulfill his task, the basket that neatly was packed earlier that day, now being unpacked and plated on some paper plates. Might as well go the lazy route today, not thinking about cleaning plates.

It took him a record of 25 minutes to do his task, one achievement he would be very proud of too. Despite everything, he still would be one lazy skeleton if he could get away with it. 

Outer moved from the kitchen, approaching the door down to the basement.    
  
“Alright, snacks are ready.” The short skeleton announced, he took the steps down to the basement, seeing it almost had been dark, but there were a few light sources around. The scent of candles emerged by the last step, his gaze went around to see small candles lit different places. Just placed perfectly right and random, yet also for safety reasons not near anything that could catch fire.

At first, he was confused, as he did not spot G right the way. Then, he noticed a couple of blankets by the center of the room. The armchairs and couches had been moved to the far wall, giving a large space of blankets, one would even dare say a blanket tent that looked very cozy.   
  
“G?”

The call of the other’s name seemed to catch G’s attention, he peaked out from the blanket tent, giving a grin over to Outer. Elbows rested on the pillows by the exit of the blanket tent. “Like it?”    
  
Outer had a confused look on his face, yet a smile spread a little. He wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t catch onto the idea earlier, but now it had been clear for him what G had tried to make an atmosphere that would show the outside. He approached closer to the blankets spread around, almost like a grassy field. If you imagined it like that.   
  
“You got silly ideas, you know that?”    
  
G just gave a small wink, moving inside the blanket tent, as he let his hand out “Plates.” The order was simple and clear. Outer handed him the plates with the snacks, before getting down on his hands and knees to crawl inside.   
  
What took him as a surprise, was the way the blanket tent had been arranged. By the appearance outside, it had looked very small, but once getting inside. It was bigger than he thought at first.    
not only that, one of his old star lamps, which had been broken was in there, in front of the projector they usually had hanging from the ceiling. G patted the spot beside him, which Outer moved to the spot and settled down. Eye lights gazed at G when he reached over to press the start button.   
  
Outside, both could hear thunder appearing, yet it wasn’t as scary when they were in the basement. It was almost just like someone would just knock once on the front door, then leave.    
  
“What are you-”   
  
“Shhh, just watch.” 

  
Outer’s gaze went ahead, the white sheet had also been taken inside this blanket tent, his eye lights shimmered with excitement, as he saw the stars appearing on the sheet from his old broken lamp. It was cozy, feeling very nice and the projector showed a very bad excuse of stars in the night sky.    
  
It wasn’t the best, he does admit that. But, the way G had done so much just to get his mood a little better. That’s what made him lean over to G enough and kissing his cheek, arms wrapped around his neck.   
  
It took G by surprise, the flustering face soon emerged from him, as his arms moved to wrap around Outer, gently coaxing the shorter skeleton into his lap. “you are amazing…” Outer murmured, head resting down upon G’s shoulder.   
  
The fused skeleton glanced away a moment, flustered still when he noticed Outer leaned back, having that doofy geeky smile splayed over his face. Yet, when he saw the happy emotion going through, he gave a small smile himself.   
  
He could… finally, admit it, couldn’t he?    
  
“W-Well, wouldn’t want my boyfriend to be all sad and moody on a stormy day, would I?”    
G’s soul skipped a beat or two, as he saw Outer’s completely shocked expression.   
Maybe… he had said it wrong?   
“I-I’m sorry, Outer if I-”   
  
He paused, as Outer leaned up close against him. Their mouths merged into a soften kiss, which took G by surprise, yet closing his eye sockets, tugging the shorter skeleton closer up against him and returned the sweeten kiss back. He had never felt more relaxed than he had now.    
  
Both parted after a short while, looking into each other’s eye lights, while Outer was the one smiling first, hand moving up and gently brushed along G’s cheek. “You truly are a shooting star sent from above.”    
  
G chuckled, shaking his skull as he gently adjusted Outer, setting his boyfriend between his leg, as they leaned back into the many pillows and blankets. “Nerd…”    
  
Outer nuzzled into G, leaning back against him and soon provided with the snacks he prepared earlier. The small lamp and projector showcasing the badly made stars, that was their entertainment for tonight. Yet, hours later, both laid curled against one another in a soft slumber.    



	11. ShatterxDream: Merry-Go-Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has always been an easy victim for people in his school. They know his story and know how to use him. Shatter on the other hand, if he had a saying in it. He'll not allow anyone to hurt his Dream.

Dream let out a painful huff, as he was pushed to the ground. Moving his body up with his arms behind him, he looked at the monsters in front of him. Laughing and having those uncomfortable glances at him. 

"You should learn and listen when I ask you to do my homework, loser. Who even wants such a positive asshole like you?" The words stung, making his soul almost withdraw more on himself. 

Tears welled up in his eye sockets. "Awww are baby Dream going to cry and get home to mamma? Oh right..." The monster leaned down, hands still in his pockets "She's dead, isn't she? Even she couldn't stand anything like you."

Dream wanted out from this, but he couldn't. He heard a choking noise, gaze went up to see a tendril wrapped around the monster's throat. "Are we playing nice over here? I hope not that Dream is crying because of you lots." Shatter's smirk increased a bit as he went in front of Dream. 

"It would be a shame if I.. had to break a couple of bones. I'm really not in the mood to take out the trash today, but it apparently looks like I need to." He thrust his tendrils forward, grabbing the two others by their throats and tossed them over to the dumpsters, hitting the three right into the trash. 

Another tendril moved down, wrapping around Dream's waist and helped him up, two others went to gather the books and belongings of Dream's. 

The short skeleton let out a choked sob, moving into Shatter's chest, only to be emerged closer and feel the soft stroking on the back of his skull. "I'm here...shh you'll be alright now. They won't bother you again."

  
  


____

  
It was rare that Shatter ever got mad at him, it was also rare that they would be apart for longer than an hour. Dream had searched for a while, trying to find Shatter. His own soul ached a bit, never before did they have an argument and now, Dream felt bad. 

He paused in his steps, seeing the playground near their house, that Shatter sat in front of a merry-go-round. One of his tendrils just spun the thing around, as Shatter himself sat and stared at it with a bit of a grumpy mood expression.

Dream still felt bad, yet he approached the place, being once a little shy. If he started to speak, he knew it wouldn't end too good. He didn't want Shatter to be angry more. Dream then smiled, an idea popped in his mind. He held his shoulder bag close, taking out the small pack of sticky notes and a pen. 

Approaching the merry-go-round, he attached a sticky note on it, as he sat on the other side. He noticed Shatter had spotted him, yet his tendril still spun the thing around, stopping it as the sticky note got to him.

**Can we talk? Spin it back so I can write**

Shatter looked at the note, gaze then went over to Dream. As much as he was angry, he despite everything spun the thing so the sticky note got back to Dream, stopping it so he had the chance to take it. Dream was glad, he took another sticky note from his small block of notes and attached a new one. This time Dream was the one who spun it around until it reached Shatter.

**I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have been mad. I know you protect me for a reason and I still appreciate it. Can we... be close again?**

Shatter read it, knowing Dream must feel horrible. And despite everything, he couldn't stay mad at him for longer than this. Shatter moved, sitting upon the merry-go-around and spun around, reaching Dream which he held up to him using his tendrils. 

Both embracing one another, as they spun gently around on the merry-go-round. Dream nuzzled close to him, murmuring a soft. "Thank you...."

"Love you too..." Shatter muttered. Dream had not been good with speaking those words, but knowing his gratitude was enough for him to know it.


	12. Nightmare x Ink: Who will Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare knows that Ink has played Pretend for centuries. His will to continue to fight against them soon comes to a stop. Was it the right choice for Nightmare after hearing Ink's last words?

A burning sensation radiated from Ink's chest. A fist clamped onto his arm, digging deep into the bone in search of relief of the agony. Surely this pain would stop soon. Surely, there's an end to this suffering. He weren't so sure and ready to give up because of it. For a second, he considered listening to his body, which was telling him to stop, to give up and drop to the ground. The noises around him became static, the world seem to fade into a shorter field of view. Blood trickled down by the corner of his mouth, his eye lights white slith's that shook from the pain too. His name, echoed outside the field of view he had. He locked gaze with Nightmare. The tentacle still impaling his chest. The other had no expression to give, not even a taunting one. Ink took a deep breath, then another and another. A state of calm returned to his mind. However, there was no way he could give in to the pain, there was no way he'd ever give up. He saw Nightmare's mouth moved, his voice quiet. "Who will remember you, Ink? What will you be remembered for?"

  
The question was confusion for him, why would Nightmare ask that? "You lost your final battle...there's no coming back now, so answer me. Who will remember you?"  
Ink's hands clawed forward to the tendril, grabbing tighter upon the goopy thing. "D-Dream....C-Cross... Er-"  
"Error won't remember you... he'll forget you, just like Dream will, just like Cross will. Everyone will forget you, do you know why?"

  
Ink's expression held an underline of fear, no.. they would remember him, they would...  
"Because despite you've been trying to be good, everyone kept an act up in front of you. They pity you, never understood you."

  
Ink watched while Nightmare slowly knelt down, the distant sound of the others fighting still felt like miles from them. Ink let out a groan, feeling Nightmare's hand gently grip onto his chin, moving his head up. "You've continued this path long enough, you must be exhausted to play pretend too... It's fine, Ink." His thumb brushed away the blood droplet from the corner of his mouth. Ink couldn't believe it, he refused.   
"W-Who wi-will r-remember me t-then?"

His painful question came out in a wheezing state of voice. He know his body was slowly turning to dust. His will to stay and fight with the others started to wither.   
If they didn't even want to remember him, why would it be worth it to return back to them?

He felt the hand from his chin caressing his jawline, he let out an aching noise, while Nightmare tugged him forward, holding him in his arm while the tendril stayed impaled through his chest. "It's not about who _will_ remember you. It's the print you leave *behind* that set a trace worth of being remembered for. Who will remember you? Everyone could. Who should remember you? Those you left behind a trace to be worth the memories."

Nightmare let his hand caress over Ink's cheek, brushing away the tint inky tear that slide down. "They won't remember you, because you never left a good trace worth their memories...." he whispered. 

Ink closed his eye sockets, his tears welling up while his fate and will to stay alive started to show. His breathing increased, he was starting to panic. "Shhhh...."  
Ink's eye sockets barely opened, feeling his body getting heavier by the seconds. A soft almost warm feeling was laid upon his skull, he only saw a bit of Nightmare's skull resting close to his.

"You left a trace worth remembering for me..." The corrupted skeleton murmured by Ink's right side of his skull. "It is alright to rest, Ink. It's fine to stop the pretending now. It's better, not just for them, but for yourself."

Ink's hand reached up, he barely had the energy to lift it more than a few inches, but Nightmare caught the sight of it. One of his tendrils wrapped around Ink's wrist, helping to guide the artist's hand up to the desired location.   
Nightmare was...stunned when Ink let his palm rest against his cheek. The smile too from the dying skeleton caught Nightmare off guards.

"I never t-thought a-anyone c-c-cared... I c-could see it.." his breath hitched between his words. "W-Who would t-think y-you of all w-would care th-the most?"  
Nightmare closed his eye socket, leaning into Ink's palm while his tendril soothingly caressed the back of Ink's hand too. 

"You've gone on for centuries, Ink. You suffered through each moment of it. Because no one sees you as normal. Without a soul, you were nothing."

"W-Without a s-soul...I s-still k-knew what t-to feel...I-I...P-Picked t-the right e-emotion t-to feel o-on the right m-moments..." Ink defended himself just a little. "That is the only thing I could ever give you the praise for. Without a soul, you knew what to pick, you knew what to feel in different moments."

A tendril reached over, brushing over the vials on Ink's sash. "Y-Yellow... B-Blue...P-Pink.." Ink murmured, his words barely reached out to Nightmare, but he got it, yet he looked confused at Ink. "Pink?"  
A weaken nod came from the artist, the sound of the paint opens while each droplet of the desired paint came in touch with his tongue. His once white eye lights shifted hues, shapes returning in a fading state too.

"H-Happiness... f-for kn-knowing you c-cared...S-Sadness, f-for me l-leaving the world...P-Pink, f-for my loving e-emotions t-toward you..."

It made Nightmare stop in his motions with the paint, his gaze locked with Ink's once more. "You don't love me. You couldn't possibly love me... since when?"

"H-Heh..." Ink inhaled deeply and shakily. His exhale came out deep with it his hand slowly lost the last bit of strength. While Nightmare's Tendrils lowered the vials with paint, the last thing he observed on the artist skull, was a dying, sweet loving smile. And the way his mouth had moved, yet words not coming out...

'Always'

Ink's body disappeared little by little in his hold. Now, only dust particles laid among him. "T-Tch...." Nightmare lowered his skull, a teary grin spread over his face. "Now you left a deeper trace for me to remember you by..." A cyan tint tear ran down his own cheek, he wasn't supposed to feel sad... why would Ink leave with that last dying word?


	13. Dream x Reaper: Broken Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night hours lead Reaper to a brutal action.  
Wounded he allow Dream to give him the comfort he might need.  
But, is it enough?

"You should be careful next time..." The words came out of pity to him, he knew it. While Reaper still settled against the bathroom floor, smeared in blood and dark blue magic upon the floor, sink, and wall. It didn't need two idiots to understand what had gone down in the bathroom. Reaper sat with his head tilted aside, hand extended out to let Dream tend to the wound.

His lover had told him to be careful next time. Merely for the reason, he only told Dream he was slipping and ended smashing their bathroom mirror. It... wasn't exactly the whole truth, and he had a feeling that Dream knew but didn't want to pressure him into the subject of it. He let a hiss escape him, as Dream tightened the bandage around his hand, his knuckles had suffered the most, the strike he laid on the mirror harsh and brutal, not giving it a spare thought of the consequences after.

He felt his hand being brought up to Dream's mouth, feeling the soft lingering kisses that Dream sweetly placed upon the bandaged hand. A weak tired smile approached his lover's face. Despite it was late at night, Dream had been startled to the sudden smash in the bathroom. Coming to his aid in case Reaper had fallen and hit himself. "There we go." Dream's smile was sweet as he gently coaxes himself closer to Reaper.

"Almost as good as new." He let Reaper's hand spread out a little, cupping his cheek in which Dream held onto his wrist, leaning into the soft tough.

"Want to come back to bed?"

"Not with that body mirror facing me" The silence between them was enough to make Dream realize what he meant. He's so sweet expression disappeared a little before he exhaled out softly.

"Are you... in that phase again?"

"It's not a phase."

"It is..." Dream let their fingers intertwine a moment, getting onto his feet while he tugged Reaper close. "I need to show you something."

Reaper frowned, half tired and still worked up, he did, however, allow Dream to tug him along. If it was to bed or down in their living room, it would be just as good.

"What are you- Dream!" Reaper made a small struggle, head-turning away when he was in front of the body mirror. He tried to turn around, not wanting to look...

_Not wanting to see himself_

"Reaper..." His head lifted just slightly, facing his lover when he saw Dream's soft expression. This time, Dream's hand placed on Reaper's cheek.

"That small voice in your head is not being very nice to you. What do you see when you look at yourself?"

"A murder."

"It wasn't your fault." Dream leaned in close, resting himself a little on Reaper's chest. "It wasn't... your fault."

Reaper closed his eyes, feeling how Dream pressed himself close to him. Yet, his arms felt too heavy to lift, too heavy and burden to even wrap around Dream.

"You know what I see?" Dream asked after a few minutes of silence. Reaper merely only shook his head, not feeling like responding to him. Yet he felt Dream gently turning them, Dream's own back to the mirror, but Reaper facing it full out again. He felt a panic rose, yet Dream kept him firmly in place.

"I see my wonderful lover, who has a hard time dealing with the past." Dream said, his hands moved to rest upon Reaper's chest. "I see the one I fell in love with, the one I swore to love, care and protect with all my might." Reaper didn't like looking at the mirror, he despite it. Feeling Dream's hand gently tilting his head to look forward, he looked at himself, with Dream who held around him.

"I see someone who's tired and just need a hug, someone to comfort him and say it's fine. The past is in the past. I love you, I'm still here. Can't you see me?" Reaper continued to look at the mirror, tears welled up as he continued to stare. He walked forward, his hand reached out as he pressed his palm against the body mirror.

He cleared his throat. "I can...." He rasped out before closing his eye sockets. "But you are not here..." He flipped the mirror, looking down at himself where... no one was there. No one clung onto him. Dream wasn't there.


	14. Dream x Nightmare: Stuffed Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare finally manage to get Dream back in his mercy.  
The guardian of light and positivity did not expect to greet an old pal again, let alone know Nightmare wished him no harm.

The tendril reached out, wrapping around the blanket upon the bed and slowly tugged it over the sleeping skeleton upon it. His eye light lingered on his brother, seeing that he was exhausted, out of fight and out of will to even fight more.

Those once bright yellow eye lights, now only a dim hue to what they once had been. He noticed the tears welling up, yet another tendril moved to Dream's face. His brother flinched, yet had no energy to even move away from it. He only closed his eye sockets tightly, expecting the worst.

Nightmare couldn't blame him, they've been fighting for centuries and now, he finally won. The ink stain was tossed to the bottom of Ocean Tale, no one knew where he was located. He would be in the endless circle of life and death, drowning over and over until his mind would forget everything.

"Come now...." Nightmare's voice was sweeter than it used to, the tendril had brushed away the leaking tears, seeing that his brother was shocked, yet leaned into the soft stroke the tendril did on it. "Haven't we fought enough?" The blanket was settled over Dream, allowing him to get the heat back to his cold bones.

"Is it really so bad to just accept me right now?" His hand moved up beside himself, palm facing the ceiling as he let some of his magic form and swirl around in his palm. He made a stuffed teddy bear appear in the middle of his hand. "Remember him?" Dream barely just managed to look at what Nightmare held, his own gaze became soft and in a haze of old memories.

A stuffed teddy bear, that both had a stomach symbol of a sun, but also a cape with a moon. Nightmare held it down to Dream, allowing him to reach out as the chains rattled slightly by the slow movement Dream did to get it. "Moonrise..?" Dream's voice barely spoke out in a rasped voice, gaze fixed upon his brother, in which a tendril brushed along Dream's cheek.

"Lay down and sleep..." The teddy bear, Moonrise gently tugged down to Dream's neck.

  


Settled so he could feel it still had the soft texture, it was still as hugable as it once had been. The bed dipped on the side, as Nightmare settled down beside his brother. His hand reached out, resting on top of Dream's arm.

He started to hum, softly to see his brother's reaction. Dream became tired, more than he was before. His eye sockets closed ever so softly, head resting against the stuffed teddy bear. A sense of secure returned back to him, hand-turned to hold onto Nightmare's.

A tendril continued to brush Dream's cheek, lulling him into a soft slumber. They were done fighting... Now, Nightmare just needed his brother to become his again, not allowing that paint stain to infect his mind that Nightmare had been the bad guy. His brother would _love_ him again, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	15. Error x Reaper: Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is pissed to not having eaten any chocolate of late.  
Reaper might know a treatment for it.

If there was one thing Error hated more than that paint bucket. It was to run out of his favorite chocolate. Not only that, the AU he usually fetched it from, had run out of stuck too. He was pissed, beyond pissed even. It wasn't many things had to go wrong before he do boil over and snap into a new rampage of erasing a AU. Or even crack that stupid paint bucket's neck until he forgot who he even was.

"Someone seems tense."

"Fuck off before I bite your hand off."

"Surely pissed." Reaper said, seeing how Error ignored him.

"Either Ink got to you or your ran out of-"

"Don't. Even. Say. It." Error warned, gaze finally fixed to Death himself, seeing how Reaper really had looked tired."You look like shit."

"Still better than you." Reaper hovered closer, hand reaching out and let his knuckles brush along Error's cheek. Least the glitch didn't move away from the touch, it was progressing. "So what is it, love?"

Error let his glare linger on Reaper a few seconds, finally pushing Reaper's hand away from him. "Arh, the choc-"

"Don't. Say. It" Error warned him.

"Craving it that bad?" Error refused to answer, his arms folded and head turned to look away from Reaper. There was silence, too silence until he heard something unwrap. His head turned once more, seeing Reaper held something in his hands, unwrapping it.

The paper, the small tin foil it also had been wrapped in. His arms unfolded, gaze going softer. "You-"

"Have it? yeah. Bought a bunch of boxes."

"So you stole it?!"

"I stole nothing, I paid for it." Reaper moved closer, taking a bite of the chocolate. "I get why you are addicted to this." He said between his chews, it really was tasty.

"Now now..." Reaper grabbed Error's chin, gently tilting his head up. "Think I'm going to be that cruel and eat it for myself? No." He shook his head at Error, before he took another bite of the chocolate bar. He leaned in close, eyes locked for a second with Error's before he felt Error leaning forward.

Their mouths met, the sweet taste of milk chocolate between them got them both to lean closer. While Reaper let go of the piece, he felt Error's arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer. If it was because of the chocolate, or to keep Reaper close.

Even Death couldn't tell. A sweet noise escaped from Error, parting from Reaper he looked at him with a hazed gaze.

"More?"

Reaper's smile was sweet, thumb moved up to brush away the chocolate stain on Error's mouth "Got more where it came from..." He gently pressed a kiss to Error's forehead, letting the chocolate bar up between them so Error could get another nib.

He calmed down his boyfriend, for now at least. He knew he was cranky whenever he didn't get his chocolate. So he does ensure he got it whenever he was in need of it.


	16. Ink x Blue: Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink fears the worst when he appears in Swap to see no one around.  
He wants to ensure Blue was fine.

The snow crunched under his feet, something that never had been a too noticeable thing, yet now. It felt too eerie for him, it meant that the place was silent. Too silence.

Ink never liked to visit UnderSwap so to speak, not only was the taller brother, Stretch. Very protective of Blue, but there have also been some weird vibes in the place like the human truly just wanted to run a genocide run whenever they felt like it. Last time had not been fun, not even for Ink either.

Usually, he wouldn't care or mind, it wasn't his place to be. But Blue... How could someone even lay as much as a finger on that guy? He stepped up his pace, getting closer to Swap's Snowdin, hand already resting on the giant brush upon his back when he saw no one was around.

"Hello?" He called out. ....

_But nobody came_

"No...Not again." Ink cursed under his breath, the crunch of fast footsteps echoed through the smaller town while the Artist ran through. his gaze fixed on the Brother's home. It only took him three larger steps. two for the small stairs and one last close to the front door.

"Stretch?! Blue?!" He yanked the door handle and got inside, the house was dark, had a sense of coldness to it. Ink stood silent, it became too eerie, not hearing anything in the house. His eye lights changed the different shapes, blue triangles, grey circles, red stars. He took the task in hand, his body moved to the direction of Blue's room.

He had a bad feeling what he was going to find in there, in which... he only hoped that the human would reconsider their option. Creaking the door open to Blue's room, he expected the worst.

A gasp escaped him, curled up on the bed was Blue, nuzzled into Ink's old blue hoodie. One he had not minded Blue to have, as he got a new outfit that was easier for him to run through AU to AU.

He rushed a little over, hands resting on Blue's arm "Blue?"

"Mhm?" Blue had been yawning when Ink woke him, his eye sockets opened to look up at his friend. Weak smile, tired gaze. He truly for once looked tired and yet... he smiled.

"Mwhe... Ink? What-Mhmp!" Even the small skeleton wasn't able to comprehend the sudden kiss laid upon him, hands cupping his cheeks, brushing them so sweetly with thumbs. He melted into it, feeling the worry and concern that Ink had for him. Their mouths parted slowly, just an inch away.

" 'm fine Ink..."

"I can see."

"Your hoodie is warm and comfortable, makes me able to sleep better in the nights."

"That's great..." Ink whispered, moving further up on the bed and held Blue close against his chest.

It was...strange, Blue must admit, yet he wrapped an arm around Ink's waist, slowly sitting up himself and felt the weight of the other heavy on him.

"Ink?"

He felt those thick black tears running down his neck.

"Never...scare me again..." Ink uttered out. "I can't lose you, not again..."

Blue held a soft smile, nuzzling a small bit into Ink and manage to get his head out from his neck. Their foreheads rested against one and another, as Blue held up the sleeve of Ink's old hoodie, wiping away those black tears that easily stained the hoodie.

"It was never on purpose, my guardian."

"Pfft" Ink snorted with a half sob, yet leaning into the soft gesture of Blue wiping his tears. That old thing really had use of something, huh? To keep his loved one safe, but also make the old owner look less of a mess.


	17. Error x Blue: It's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error hates to lay cold when he's tired. He needs warmth and Blue might be the only one that can help him with it.

His body still refused to work with him, he was just too tired, shivering slightly upon the mattress, Error could hardly keep his eye sockets open either. He’s been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour, his bones still being too cold, the darkness around him didn’t provide him any comfort either, as it usually would.   
  
Now, it just made him uneasy, not knowing what the darkness would give him. He let his skull rest against his arm again, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable. He couldn’t seem to reach that goal yet, it was too cold in here, no one could sleep in this cold temperature.    
  
How long had he been here? He lost count of time after a couple of days at least, or was it just one day and he was overrating his inner clock again?   
  
_ I just wanna sleep. _ _   
_   
And sleep he wanted, but he couldn’t get himself to a calmer state of mind either to reach that goal. The cold wouldn’t allow his body to relax, to stop shivering, his mind rushed with different thoughts and-   
  
Error let out a tiny gasp, when he felt a hand resting on his arm, the warmth it provided. He almost wanted to turn around to cling onto that warmth.   
  
“Tsk tsk, Error, you are cold to the bone.” Blue’s husked voice reached him. The touch brushed down his arm, slowly sliding back up to his shoulder. He felt the bed dip behind him, knowing very well it was Blue laying next to him.   
  
The sudden warmth from the other, Error couldn’t but let out a tiny whimper. He craved that warmth, it could help him fall asleep easily. Now, however, his soul started to race, his body errored out a little as well by the close touches.   
  
“Shhh, I got you.”    
  
Whatever Blue did, it felt like he pulled a tiny heater over him, to ensure he would warm up. Knowing very well it was a blanket, which he had been begging for to get a hold on too. His body curled together, trying to keep that heat close to him. His back pressed against Blue’s chest, as he needed the last bit of warmth, to allow his body comfort again and be able to fall into that sweet sleep he wanted.   
  
“Cuddly today, huh?” Blue’s arm had wrapped around Error’s waist, keeping the other close to him while he nuzzled his skull against Error’s. “You don’t say a lot, Rue Rue. Are you still mad at me?”   
  
Mad? Had he been his old self, he would’ve shouted at the small skeleton. Take his soul, keep him on a death thread. Had he known what would happen if he lowered his guards that much, he wouldn’t have done it, to begin with.   
  
Blue pressed closer to him, the feeling of him leaning a little over him. hand pressed down upon the mattress by Error’s other side. The mattress gave a little squeak by the shift of weight.   
  
“Look at me, Rue Rue.”   
  
He was too tired to do it, he couldn’t make himself really open his eye sockets more than they already were. The already need of warmth had been enough for him to almost drifting off to that sweet slumber.    
  
All of sudden a groan escaped him, Blue’s action cursed him to stiffen slightly.    
  
_ Don’t get mad, don’t get mad! _ _   
_   
Blue’s grip on his chin was enough to tell him that the little Skeleton didn’t have the patience with him today either. If he wasn’t going to obey…   
  
Their eye lights met, it’s been… awhile since he really saw Blue’s expressions. Those eye lights, a mixture of emotions running through, yet one was there which he  _ hated _ to have upon him.

  
“You know why I sat you down here, don’t you?” Blue’s sugar-sweet voice from before was gone like a gunshot. Now, it was stern, intimidating to listen too. Instead of using his voice, he simply managed to nod his head once, answering Blue that he knew.    
  
“It would be very rude of you not to speak to me, Error. It’s rather  _ cold _ of you, I do say.”    
  
How he hated that Blue, despite saying he hates everything joking and pun-ful, used that pun against him. “If you don’t speak to me now, Error. I’ll take the blanket and leave.”   
  
No….   
  
No, he couldn’t, not when he just got used to the warmth again! He couldn’t… he couldn’t do that.    
  
“P-Please…. d-don’t…”   
  
Error was surprised by his own voice, the raspy sensation in his throat wouldn’t go away, it felt so dry, so weird. It’s like he’s not been speaking for months.   
  
Had it been Months? His mind was haze again, he couldn’t think when was the last time he really  _ used _ his voice more than a couple of words.   
  
He saw that sugar-sweet smile again, which appeared on Blue’s face. The grip softened upon his cheek, the gloved fingers brushed along his cheek, which Error unwillingly leaned into.    
It was the warmth, he was addicted to that sensation now.    
  
“See? Communication is a very big key in a relationship, Rue Rue.”   
  
Blue leaned down, turning Error’s head just slightly to press their foreheads together. Error let out a tiny whine, the neediness it held still surprised himself. He never liked to be touchy, nor to be close with anyone. Now…   
Now he craved it more than anything.   
  
“Tell me, Rue Rue. Do you understand why I put you down here?” Blue’s voice lowered to a husky one, yet still held that sugar-sweet coating to show he still gave Error the chance to answer him properly.    
  
“Y-Yes… I u-u-understand…” It was still surprising for him how raspy his voice was, the quivering of it made him hate himself even more. He’s become someone else since arriving at this place. One he couldn’t recognize.    
  
“Tell me.” Blue’s slight demand made him think what he’ll do if he didn’t.    
He already had the threat over his skull, that the warmth would disappear if he didn’t speak back to Blue. He didn’t want that, not when he finally got it back.    
  
“T-Tried...r-running away…” Error’s low voice barely reached out, even the room wouldn’t echo his words around them.   
  
“And?”    
  
Error cleared his throat, it felt like that had been louder than his words. “I-Involve someone e-else…”   
  
Blue hummed satisfied over Error’s answer, he shifted them both a little on the mattress, making Error let out another wince. The sound of chains echoed in the room too, as Blue shifted Error’s position so he laid up against Blue’s chest. The blanket neatly being around him, as Blue’s arms stayed around his body, keeping him close against the other’s chest. 

His head was in a better position to have a glance around the still-dark room, yet now, he noticed the dimness in the room, from small light sources. Candles placed randomly around the room, giving a little glow here and there.    
  
Blue adjusted the chain under the blanket, which Error’s wrist wasn’t very happy to feel the shift of motion. His hand was held up from under the blanket, in which Blue adjusted the chain. “They’ve cut deep into your bone, I’m sorry, love.”    
  
_ No, you are not. _ _   
_ _   
_ Error thought to him. He winced again, the chain around his wrist grinded upon the already bad area of the cuts it gave him.    
  
“Look ahead of you, Love. I ensured you have company now! Our good friend, Nightmare, helped me to get him here.”    
  
Error frowned a little, who? What?   
  
His gaze shifted, trying to focus on the still semi-dark basement. If it wasn’t because he was so tired, his eye sockets would widen with horror and shock.    
  
Just a few feet from the mattress, surrounded by a couple of candles, was a statue. A hand reaching out, the expression of terror and horror written over the other’s face, while the giant paintbrush attached to it as well looked like it had been on the way to defend or attack.    
  
Ink….   
  
He… remembered. When he ran off, he called out for Ink. The paint bucket for once seemed to hear his cry of distress, he must’ve come around but never made it further than that.    
  
He felt a little tightness around his waist, feeling how Blue tugged him closer.    
  
Blue’s head resting upon his shoulder, the voice speaking so low, soft and sweet. “Now you won’t be fully alone more down here, but you know. I prefer you are up in my room instead.” Blue nuzzled his skull against Error’s. “Inky shouldn’t have tried to take you either. I think he’s rather  _ cold _ too. You are mine, Rue Rue. Ever since we met, I couldn’t handle to think anyone else had you but me.”   
  
Toxic….   
  
That’s all Error had in mind, it felt so toxic to hear.    
He never wanted this, he never thought Blue of all AU’s out there, would be one to take him down this easily. Let alone break him down so much, that he barely could speak but a couple of words.   
  
“Love, don’t cry.”   
  
Cry? Error didn’t think he did or was he? Why was he?   
  
He felt a hand softly brushing away a tear, which trickled down his cheek. Had it… been so harsh for him to see Ink in such a state? like a Statue Prison, never to move, speak or be  _ alive _ again.    
  
He knew the Dream Brother’s had their conflicts, he knew Nightmare being one that easily could turn someone to stone. He had done it to Dream before. Now…   
  
Now Error wasn’t sure how to think or feel over it. Had Blue such power over Nightmare? Was  _ Nightmare _ afraid of Blue?   
  
He felt a sweet kiss pressed to his temple, his eye sockets just closed by the sensation.    
He couldn’t get out of this now, could he? Ink being in his stone prison, who knows where Dream could be? And Nightmare, helping Blue?   
  
This really made his mind give up. He had no chance to escape now. He had no one to turn to.    
  
It was his own fault…. He shouldn’t have lowered his own guard. He should keep with his gut feeling that something about Blue just didn’t  _ feel right _ .    
  
He had that ever since Ink introduced them.   
  
The cold sensation around him started to be less and less. The warmth that Blue provided with the blanket and his own body, it was melting his every bone to try and relax. He just couldn’t understand why he would cry.    
  
Was it because of Ink? Was it his own situation? The pain? The cold?   
  
Maybe all in one.

  
He had no way to get out of this situation. He had no escape.    
  
Error gave up, if he couldn’t get out of this, fight his way out, or get help somewhere. What was the point? If he continued to misbehave in Blue’s eyes, he would only curse himself to suffer even further through this coldness.   
  
The basement of the Swap brother’s home always had been one of the coldest places he’s ever been in. He hated it, he absolutely hated the coldness itself.    
  
In defeat, he let his skull rest back against Blue’s chest, feeling how Blue tucked the blanket comfortingly around him. “I got you, love. Try to get some sleep now, alright?” 

“Hmm..” Error’s voice had given up to even respond at this point. What could he do? Nothing. He just had to accept this now, he had no one to reach out to now. He felt the soft stroking on his chest, the adjustment of the chains that rattled slightly by the side of the mattress.   
  
Blue’s humming voice seemed to do the trick too, making him able to drift into the comfort of the sleep. If he was asleep, he wouldn’t be awake in the horrifying truth. He was now Blue’s prisoner, a forced love he never wanted or asked for. 


	18. Dream x Nightmare: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find any positive emotions he can feed on in Nightmare's realm, Dream was simply too weak to continue. Staying by a small patch of grass, he was surprised to revoke old memories to feed upon.

  
  


The breeze felt gentle when it ran over his bones. The soft texture of the green grass below him helped to calm his nerves. He was drained, his energy level had been at the lowest and right now, the grass was too soft and sweet to not lay down upon it. He wanted to try and remember the good things, the positive aspects of his situation, but atlas.    
  
No matter how much he tried to reach out and grasp a hold on that good feeling, his mind shut off just the bare moment he could almost touch it mentally. That’s how it was being around his brother, Nightmare.    
  
The negative emotions were stronger around the area than he did expect, which is why he felt so weak and unable to do much. He hungered for any form of positive feedback, his limitation to try and reach his friend’s positive mindsets failed him as well.    
  
“Tch, didn’t manage to get further than this area.”   
  
A tendril slithered around his waist, lifting his body from the soft grass. If he could, he would whine out, struggle and throw a tantrum to be put down so he could lay on it again. “You’ve become so weak after I brought you here, brother~” Nightmare’s taunting voice echoed in his skull. If Dream could, he would glare and give his brother a punch on his chest.    
  
“R-Release me.”   
  
The demand was rather pitiful even for Nightmare to hear, but Dream tried his best. He wouldn’t allow his light to die out, if he did… He would die too.    
  
There no longer would be any light to guide people through the darkness, what would Blue and Ink even do? His brother would only become stronger, they wouldn’t stand a chance.   
  
The positive guardian let out a tiny groan, as he was tugged up against Nightmare’s chest, his own back pressed against his brother’s cold and slimy chest. He felt Nightmare’s skull resting upon his shoulder, leaning into his own while his voice barely whispered as he said. “You hunger for it, don’t you? A positive light source?”    
  
Dream would lie if he didn’t agree with his brother, he needed it to gather strength, to survive and feed on it. Like his brother would endlessly feed on all the negative and dark emotions among them. A cold tendril brushed over his cheek, turning his head so he barely were able to look into Nightmare’s one eye light, their gaze met.    
  
“You think I’ll let you starve like that? Brother, oh brother.” Nightmare tsk’ed a little disappointed. “Where’s the fun in that?”   
  
Nightmare relocated one of his hands up to Dream’s cheek, the back of his hand brushed rather gently against it. Dream craved it, the singular gentle and sweet touch. His mouth parted, the desperate need for it lingered in his throat, his voice barely just spoke out.    
  
“That’s it…” Nightmare let his hand drop down, a whimper escaped Dream as his hand reached down to grab onto Nightmare’s. A tendril was faster than Dream was, wrapping around his wrist and moving his arm up. “Arh arh~ Don’t get greedy now~” Nightmare chuckled amused. Dream let his skull lull back against NIghtmare’s shoulder, a shivering exhale escaped him.    
  
“P-Please brother...I can’t…” His words caught in his throat, as he closed his eye sockets. “I need the positive emotions, I’ll die I-”   
  
“Didn’t you listen before?” Nightmare’s hushed voice reached him, as Dream went quiet. “Where’s the fun in you dying?” The question was sickening to Dream, he was on the rank of considering to beg for it, but knowing Nightmare right. He would not grant him a death wish.    
  
“Let’s get you a little positive emotion, huh?”    
  
Dream saw nothing but darkness, as Nightmare’s hand covered over his eye sockets, making his world dark once more. He felt how his hands were relocated by the tendril’s that was neatly wrapped around his wrists.    
  
He was… scared.    
  
Dream let out a slight gasp, as his fingers barely touched something. He curled them together, unsure of what Nightmare tried to make him touch.    
  
“Don’t be silly now, open your hand again.”    
  
Dream cleared his throat, he couldn’t see, he could not know what Nightmare had in mind. Yet, it was like when they were kids, Nightmare’s little game of Dream going blind so he had to guess what Nightmare would place in his hands.    
  
_ I want those days back. _ _   
_ _   
_ His hand trembled slightly, yet his fingers curled out, unfolding again as he felt something being placed in his hand. It was familiar and yet…   
  
“What’s my favorite flower?”   
  
The question took Dream by surprise, was NIghtmare joking?   
Dream cleared his throat, he wasn’t sure if he should try to remember but, the imagine in his head, of his brother when he was uncorrupted holding a bunch of white flowers in his hold. Smiling so sweet at Dream while he would sit by Dream and start to make a flower crown of them.    
  
Dream always had to help him, he had a little more skillful hand than Nightmare but….   
When he was done, Nightmare would put the flower crown on his head, saying the sweet words and quote he always would.   
  
“Queen of Night….” Dream whispered. His fingers wrapped around the delicate object in his hold, the stem of the flower which helped it stay strong in the garden, right up to his finger tips touching the petals which had such soft texture like the grass from before.    
  
“Remember how much I went to collect them?” Nightmare’s voice turned surprisingly sweet, which Dream replied with a short nod.    
He felt a little now, he felt how a positive emotion was revoked within Nightmare.    
  
Despite his blindness, he still understood what Nightmare tried to do…   
“You know why I love this flower, Dream?”   
  
Dream shook his head against his shoulder, his fingers continued to brush over the petals, keeping his mind locked on one thing only. The flower, the memory, and Nightmare’s soft voice that whispered so sweetly next to his skull.   
  
“It symbolizes a lot of things, vain of beauty, which I always thought you are.” Dream felt how Nightmare’s real arms wrapped around his waist, as the tendrils seemed to submerge away from his body.   
  
“It can tell that people with delicate hearts should be related to it, that those with it, also have a vain of love toward one person only. That it shows up in dreams to show who you most likely only will ever meet once in your life span.”   
  
Dream relaxed, taking in the small food of positivity, which Nightmare slowly oozed out. He had starved for so long, but it was… nice. That his brother would feed him in such a method. It was better than anything else.

  
What surprised Dream all of sudden, was the placement of a flower crown upon his skull, the flower in his grasp gently coaxed out, as the hand removed itself from Dream’s eye sockets.   
  
The positive guardian opened them, having to blink a couple of times to adjust again to the light. He felt a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look back at his brother.    
  
Deep down, he knew Nightmare used a trick on him, one of his many powers. But for now, Dream forced that thought in the back of his skull. A couple of tears welled up, as in his eye sight was his brother. The time before his corruption. The sweet smile splayed on his skull, eye lights soft and hold such strong will and passion toward their task at hand.    
  
Both Dream’s hands intertwined with his brother’s. He couldn’t look away from him, he couldn’t stop to linger in the past memory. It had such sweet positive hold on him.    
  
“Now you are My Queen of the Night, Dream.” Nightmare’s sweet words came out, making the guardian of positivity allow the happy tears to trickle down his skull.   
He felt Nightmare’s hand brushed it away, which Dream closed his eye sockets and leaned into the touch.    
  
He was talented, Dream would give him that. To Trick his sight to believe he still was in that time were everything was fine, where they would pluck flowers for each other, decorate around their home and be happy….   
  
If only those days could return…   
  
But behind the illusions that his brother made, Dream didn’t want to linger in the dark, grey areas that Nightmare called his new home. Nothing was bright out there, it was only Dream in that realm, that was the brightest flower that bloomed for now. 


	19. Red x Sans: Café.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a routine after coming to the surface with the rest of monster kind.   
He did not expect his routine to get a slight change one morning.

Red had always been a guy for keeping a routine going on, especially since they resurfed from the Underground. His brother, Edge, also encouraged him to try and keep a daily routine so he wouldn’t end up stuck or bored in the newer days. So, Red had done the exact thing his brother wanted for him.    
  
He had found a job, easy if he would say so himself. It was a couple of hours out of his day that would be spend on helping people in their street or area. It wasn’t a regular job, where he had gone into an interview and spoken with a boss of a company.    
  
Nah, he had made his own little business in the area, Red’s Helping Service. Despite not wanting to admit it himself, Red had been rather skillful in many things. Fixing a couple of kitchen objects, the fridge, freezer, sink or oven. Helping to watch over some kids, who seemed to also find him interesting, as he after all was a skeleton.    
  
Even a dog watcher for an elderly couple, who would go on vacation for a week. The payment wasn’t bad, even though he felt rather bad that Edge was the one pulling the most income for them. But, his brother stated it to him before.    
  
_ As long as you are out and about, keeping a routine, I don't care I pull the most income. I care for how you finally take good care of yourself. _ _   
_ _   
_ His brother was so chill about it.    
  
But, to get back on the topic. Routine.    
  
Red always would wake up around 8AM, bidding his brother’s a good morning and good day, as Edge would leave for his own work. He would spend a couple of minutes to get himself dressed, grab his keys, wallet, phone and exit their house.    
  
He would fetch the newspaper on the lawn, having a single glance over it to spot any news that would perhaps peak his interest. Folding it and keeping it in his hand, he left the neighborhood he and Edge lived in. Greeting a couple of pals and kids, calling out they should be careful while they biked near the road.    
  
And always, one kid was unlucky to be late for school, so their books fell out of their bag. Red found it amusing it always happened each morning. Using his magic, he got the books gathered into the bag, as the kid ran off, zipping it so they wouldn’t spill once more.    
  
He did laugh when he heard the kid call out a “Thanks Red! I owe ya!”   
  
It would be a lot for the kid to owe him, as it tends to be every morning this happened.   
  
Red then came by the local café. His newly found addiction for having a coffee first thing of the day, had truly turned his own mood around too. He wouldn’t say he was a grumpy guy before he would get his coffee, but it did give a fresh start of the day.   
  
He waited in line, which at the current time always had been a bit of a hassle. Parents being late for work, wanting their coffee to go, or big bosses who just want a coffee before getting in to their usual meet up.   
  
When it eventually became Red’s turn, he would order a simple black coffee with a bagel to the side. Easy order, took less than 1 minute to get. He left the line, finding his usual spot by the window booth and sat down.    
  
He let the newspaper he grabbed earlier from the lawn drop on the table, adjusting himself in his seat while the coffee and bagel too joined the newspaper soon after. His eye lights glanced outside the window, the morning hours always were so busy for the humans. Sometimes, even Red wondered if they took a moment to relax, consider their options. Or if they would keep the same routine as usual.    
  
Red pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the calendar to check what appointments he had today with his service. He knew later the same elderly couple would want him to watch their dog over a few days, as they would visit their grandchild. Their grandchild did not like dogs, so that was why they did not take their dog with them.   
  
Red didn’t mind, a dog was just as good company as anyone else. His gaze was focused on the digital calendar, his right hand reached over, grabbing his coffee and held it to his mouth.    
  
His attention was short, the sound of the busy people coming inside the café and left again, only a couple of people seemed to take their time and even sit in the café like Red did.    
  
Another bell rang by the door, indicating someone entering the Café rather quickly. Red still swiped his thumb over the screen, checking for appointments and what time he had to be there.   
  
“Arh sorry I’m late!”   
  
Red’s gaze moved from the display on his phone to someone sitting right in front of him in the booth. Another skeleton. Red held his breath, his eye lights only stared at the other. He was met with white eye lights too, a nervous smile splayed over the other. He noticed the Blue hoodie, white shirt with a little glow under it. His soul?    
  
Red let an exhale out, blinking once as he noticed a couple of humans taking seats near them too. He could see the skeleton was uncomfortable, the other’s soul radiated with a sense of fear.    
  
Now, Red knew all too well how it felt like to be scared. His own life Underground after all, wasn’t the best, as he always lived in constant fear of being dusted whenever Edge left his side. Though, his own confidence and attitude changed over the years. Becoming rougher and able to defend himself better.    
  
“Don’t sweat it.” Red answered, acting like his usual self. “Traffic is horrible, ain’t I right?” Red let his phone over to the other Skeleton, as he had tapped into the note application.   
  
He did not want to make sense, he knew the signs already and wanted to ensure if his suspicious thoughts were correct. He noticed the other skeleton trembled a little, hands gripping the phone that Red slide over, seeing the note application opened up.    
  
“Yeah, really awful this early.” He replied, his thumbs tapped on the screen, shakily trying to type out what he needed.    
  
Though, Red pushed his plate with the bagel over, having split it in half. He acted like they knew each other well. “Ya skinny bones, ain’t cha eating at all?” His grin was kind, laugh soft while he nudged the other Skeleton to go along.    
  
“Arh well...you know me, I never get a bite in the morning.”   
  
As the skeleton reached for the half bagel, he slid the phone back again to Red. “It’s a good picture you showed, really like the details.” The skeleton made up the story of the reason why Red would hand him the phone.    
  
“ ‘m glad ya think so, took it this mornin~” Red chuckled. He shifted his phone, turning it to look at the notes the skeleton wrote down.    
  
_ I’m very sorry to bother you, the two humans behind me have followed me the whole morning. I tried getting rid of them, but no matter what I did, they continued. Name is Sans, please help me? I’ll do anything. _ _   
_ _   
_ It was as Red had expected, no doubt he was easy to figure out what was going on by the mere sight of it. He knew the signs too well.    
  
“I hope yer ready for a busy day, luv~ got lot on the schedule.” Red closed his phone, putting it inside his pocket. Sans had yet to get any bite of the half bagel Red offered, which he thought was strange.    
  
“Go on, luv. Ain’t cha bit hungry? Or yer nervous for our date today?”   
  
It seemed to catch the other skeleton off guard, a soft blue color tinted over his cheeks, the bagel in his hold seemed not to tremble as much as it did before. “W-Well you know…”   
  
“Yeh, know ya too well, sweetheart.” Red chuckled while he scooted out from his seat. “Can take it on the go, eh? C’mon.” Red made a nod toward the door. Grabbing the newspaper, which he shifted under his arm and the coffee. He extended his elbow out, a sign for Sans to grab onto it.   
  
Sans did, as smoothly as he could do it, he got out from the booth himself, half the bagel in hand while grabbing onto Red’s offered arm. Red guided him out, momentarily glanced at the table with the two humans.    
  
He already had a bad aura coming from them, call it a sixth sense from his side, but those weren’t just regular humans. They had a spiteful hatred toward Monsters, seeming already that he knew what kind of monsters.    
  
If he needed it, he already knew his magic would flare high if they tried anything.    
Though, he kept it calm and cool. Red exited the Café with Sans by his arm.   
  
As soon as the faint bell rang, the door was closed behind them. Red guided Sans down the right side of the street. “Thank you…”    
  
Red’s gaze left the spot he wanted to reach, looking down at Sans, noticing how shorter the other actually was compared to him. “Yer not safe yet, sweetheart.” He indicated whilst continuing their walk. “Don’t mind me askin’, what’s their problem with ya?”   
  
Sans tightened his grip on Red’s arm, another sign that his question might be too personal for the other. Or, that Sans in general was afraid. “ ‘s alright, Sans. I ain’t one to hurt ya, frankly...yer the first other skeleton I’ve seen ‘round here.”    
  
“I just… think they are protesters of our kind coming to the surface.” Sans words were fast.   
It took Red a little by surprise, his frown fixed on Sans while they passed by a couple of humans, hearing them greeting them with a soft smile.    
  
“Protesters?”   
  
Red frowned over it, was there protest for their kind to finally be free? Not only that…   
  
“Pardon me, Sans. I ain’t one to forget a face, ‘specially not a skeleton one…” Both of them stopped in their walk, as they came to a corner, hopefully those humans hadn’t been following them.    
  
“I ain’t certain I’ve met cha before, let alone heard ‘bout cha in Underground.” Sans seemed a little surprised too, let alone that Red would be stating the obvious, the elephant in the room so to speak.    
  
A weak smile curled up Sans’ mouth, his hand giving Red’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Perhaps, you don’t know?”    
  
Red’s brows once more lifted in a question matter, what did Sans mean? Was there something he was supposed to know? The expression on Sans’ face was rather cute, finally he seemed to be able to make the other skeleton less tense about his episode earlier. “Mind explaining?”    
  
Sans let his fingers tap gently on Red’s arm, a small indication they could continue their walk, perhaps Sans was willing to even follow Red’s usual routine. “From my own understanding, there’s a lot of undergrounds with different kinds of monsters. Me and my friends, family, we emerged a few years ago after a kid sat us free. Frisk. They’ve tried to explore more, discovered there was more than one monster kind trapped underground.” Sans enlightened him on the topic, which made Red frown a little. Frisk? So Sans knew about the fella that also got them free?   
  


  
The subject itself was rather intriguing to listen to, how did they discover it? Let alone, what did Frisk happen to do through their time on the surface again? So maybe the kid had been busy exploring the new areas, able to help free the monster kinds that were in different locations too?   
  
“ ‘m certain I understand what cha getting at…” Red’s gaze shifted to look back at Sans, guiding him off from the street and getting closer to his neighborhood again. After all, he was soon going to watch the elderly couple’s dog.   
  
“Well, ‘s always nice to know other boneheads, eh?” A snort of a chuckle came from Sans after Red stated that. “I’m...already certain it is nice. But, I shouldn’t take up your time more. Thank you for the help.” Sans’ words was sincere, his hand slipped from Red’s arm. Though, he got a little started as he felt Red’s hand grabbing his own.    
  
“Ain’t that fast, Sweetheart. Told ‘em sicko’s back there it’s a date.” Red’s smile rather warming when Sans looked at him, his cheekbones held a nice tinted blue color for the second time already under their first meeting.    
  
“C’mon, giv’ me a chance, got a nice chat so far, what could possib’y go wron’`?”    
  
It was true, Sans hadn’t been able to fully explore the new monsters that emerged from the different locations, after all, his 1HP had still a big scare factor deep in his mind. Especially when the humans was stronger at a certain amount.    
  
A weak smile curled on his lips, giving a short nod in agreement to Red. Yeah, nothing really could go wrong. He already had a feeling Red wasn’t taking shit from any human. And if anyone tried to get to them, he had a deep sense Red wouldn’t let them.    
  
“Café’s really make the possible chance of meeting someone new, huh?”   
  
Red snorted, shaking his head while extending his arm out again while he let go of Sans’ hand. “We’ll see ‘bout it, huh Sans?”    
  
Sans let his hand rest on the other’s offered arm, walking forward with Red once more. From his fears this morning when he stepped out of his own home, trying to reach his brother to hand him his lunch, yet being followed by humans that held bad intentions toward him. This outcome was so unexpected for him. But, his brother was right in one thing.  _ Good things come to those who wait. _   
  
Sans had waited far too long to even consider a possible dating scenario.    
Perhaps Red was just that waiting point?


	20. Killer x Nightmare: Bathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer's Blackouts always has him confused. No matter what, he always end up dirty and is in need of a bath. Nightmare, his precious king would help him with it.

The rattling wouldn’t stop, no matter what he tried to do, it just wouldn’t stop. His senses lost their track, everything around him became a blur, his mind almost losing track of time and place. The only thing he was able to focus on, was the constant rattling noise going through him. He was trembling, hitched breaths escaped him like he was in a mighty need of breathing.    
  
A faint voice tried to reach him, but it was inaudible. His right hand grasped around something cold, something that was too familiar, a sense of security for him, but for others, it would be a frightening sight. A glint of terror if the holder would slash out with it.    
  
He tightened his grip, feeling an aching pain unfolding in his palm. The rattling wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t it stop?    
  


_ Make it stop. _   
  
“Killer.”    
  
Something grasped his arm, making his body shiver as the world around him came back in focus. He blinked, the blur in his vision faded ever so slowly. Blinking again, he started to take in details, as if a pair of glasses had been placed in front of him.    
  
He saw it now, bodies laid scattered around him, the metallic, iron-y scent of blood reached him by now. It held a lingering sweetness to it. He felt his soul hammering behind his ribs, which made him conclude he had been in a blackout stage. Had someone angered him? Made him mad? Or gone mental?   
  
The grip on his arm changed location, his body’s trembling becoming less, while the sensation of a hand touching his with the familiar object in hand. One, which started to sting by now.   
  
“Let it go.”    
  
The voice, husked and sweet while speaking to him. 

_ Only him _ .

He had to let go, but on what? His emotions? The object in his hand? The kind voice, who spoke to him,  _ only him _ , did not describe the exact thing he needed to let go of. It made him confused for a second. He didn’t move, he was nailed to the spot, as his gaze only focused on the scattered bodies laying around him.    
  
Another hand touched his arm, softly and soothingly rubbing circles trying to ease him down. The events from earlier still quite faint in his mind, he tried to piece the puzzle together, but his mind still didn’t release any more pieces for him to solve.    
  
A small tug was on the object at hand, the voice speaking once more. “Release it, Killer.”   
  
And he did, his fingers obeyed the voice, the object in his hand released by command, as the one who spoke seemed to take it from him. He heard a small  _ thud _ next to them. The rattles are a little faint too.   
  
At the corner of his eye socket, he saw the one who spoke coming into view. Gently in motion, not to fright him. He recognized the other, knowing it was Nightmare, although, not the regular Nightmare he always saw and knew.   
  
The corruption of him is gone, not as tall as he remembered from last time he saw Nightmare. Now, he stood almost bone shine, the goop went and tentacles vanished. It was like a picture he had once seen of Nightmare and his brother by the oak tree.   
  
The shorter skeleton kept a gentle hold on Killer’s hand, ensuring that Killer’s gaze and mind was on him, not their surroundings. His smile is weak, pleasant to observe while Nightmare’s fingers gently intertwined with Killer’s injured hand. Killer noticed the color of Nightmare’s eye lights, the cyan color still shined through, showing that Nightmare still must be in his corrupted stage.    
  
Though why did he not see the corruption on him? Was it a hallucination? A mere trick to make him feel at ease? The shorter skeleton leaned in close, their bodies mere inches from each other. He could not take his gaze away from the other, it lingered upon the short skeleton, eye lights locked with the others.    
  
A brief moment he felt a soft stroke along his cheek, Nightmare’s free hand graced him with a soft stroke. It being so gentle, almost a ghost touch. Killer never thought he would crave such touch, his instinct told him to lean against it, to linger in the soft hold.    
  
No words exchanged between them, it was the pure gentle touch that Nightmare provided him, that calmed the rattling in his body.  _ Only he _ was able to calm him after such a blackout.   
His hand stung from the wound he had inflicted upon himself, everything started to be felt, how he was drained, how exhausted he suddenly became. The rattling stopped, though his trembling kicked in from the pure exhaustion.    
  
He felt Nightmare snug an arm around his waist, supporting his stance. Perhaps the shorter one had noticed he would buckle down from exhaustion? A light hand traced his chest, easing him down further.   
  
A faint few words were spoken lower than a murmur, barely a whisper.   
  
“Let’s get you home.”   
  
The soft hand which graced his cheekbone with such soft touches changed its location, covering up his eye sockets, making him blind like a mole for a bare few seconds. The world spun around him, knowing very well that the short skeleton took them through the shadows to disappear from the massacre.    
  
It always made his skull spin whenever he got transported like this. Though, he had no need to complain about it, as he preferred to be taken away from the scenario. Feeling ground underneath his feet, his skull stopped spinning too.   
  
The hand didn’t move from his eye lights, which made his other senses kick in. The sound around him was almost in an echo, a room that held no large amount of objects, furniture's to make the noise less echoing.    
  
First thought comes to mind, was a slaughterhouse. How fun his mind would pick the most horrific places of them all, but the scent soon caught him off guard. It wasn’t musky, it wasn’t filled with the metallic, irony scent as it had been before. It had a much sweeter scent, flowery almost.    
  
It couldn’t be a garden, nor an inside garden. The echoing of their motion and every breath they would draw didn’t fit the scenario either.   
  
The hand moved from his eye sockets, gliding down to rest upon Killer’s chest, which made him open his eye sockets finally. His vision cleared, the tiles gave it away instantly and the atmosphere suddenly changed to a comforting sense too.    
  
A bathroom, larger than one would believe was needed, but it was good, perfect even. It was wide enough to not feel cramped, although small enough not to get lost. It was familiar, he had been here plenty of times before, although each memory about the bathroom changed each time.    
  
“Let’s get you cleaned.”    
  
Killer’s eye lights shifted to gaze down upon the shorter skeleton, the cyan color of Nightmare’s eye lights had changed hue, now they had a pleasant purple tint to them. Making the shorter skeleton look less threatening, further harmless as well.    
  
It was a rare occasion that Killer ever had seen Nightmare like this, although his mind wandered to the question. How did Nightmare end up like his usual self? It occurred to him, the last words Nightmare gave to him before they had parted earlier, the events starting to roll back into his memory.   
  
Nightmare had wanted to visit his village, to see if there was a possible chance he could rid himself of the corruption. He had wished for Killer to stand by, in case he was in need of his expertise and protection. After all, Nightmare was in a vulnerable stage. His soul had been fragile, in which the corruption had tried to protect.    
  
It went blank after they parted, Nightmare’s last order was Killer to stay alert. It snapped after that, he had no recall of the events after they parted, only to the point Nightmare had been the one to calm him down again.   
  
The short skeleton’s hand trailed his chest, coaxing the dirty and bloody jacket to slide off Killer’s shoulders, allowing it to fall down to the tiles on the floor, giving a small echoing  _ thud _ throughout the bathroom.    
  
Their gaze never left each other, not while Nightmare took the task at hand to undress Killer. The arm around Killer’s waist still supported him, even when Killer almost had no clue why and how he still was standing. He was too exhausted to understand it, too exhausted to think, to act, to do anything but the orders that Nightmare would give him.   
  
“Arms up.”    
  
And he did, despite it was painful, despite his exhaustion. Nightmare’s order was Killer’s command. His bones ached by the motion, lifting them high enough for Nightmare to slide the shirt up and off him. It joined the dirty jacket on the floor with another soft echoing  _ thud _ .    
  


Nightmare’s fingers curled around one of Killer’s ribs, tugging lightly on the other’s chest to guide him over to the larger bathtub. Without breaking their locked gaze, his free hand reached for the tap, turning it so the water fused out, making a sputtering echo throughout the room. Indicating it will be filled up sooner than later. Nightmare leaned against the edge of it, hands both on Killer’s chest. Their soft touch, ghost-like strokes took time to ease Killer, to get him in a state of comfort and calmness.    
  
His right hand moved down to the waist, thumb slipping under the pants to give it a tug and a nudge. Killer had to admire how skillful Nightmare had been, to undress someone without breaking his gaze, without changing expression. The soft purple-tinted eye lights were on Killer and Killer only, nowhere else.    
  
He craved more, he wished to get more, but he wouldn’t be greedy and take it for himself. He knew the rules, he knew that Nightmare would take his time to give him what he would crave. He always  _ would _ .    
  
The dampness in the room lingered around them, the indication that the hot bath water steamed their surroundings. It became moist and damp to stand inside of the bathroom. Even though, for Killer, he had not minded it. Wherever his King would go, Killer would follow. Wherever Nightmare would ask him to stay, he would stay until told otherwise.    
  
Killer’s eye sockets almost fluttered shut, by the brief touch under his chin, a gentle finger curled under it. Turning his head to search for marks, wounds, or possible dirt that he would take care of.    
  
The sound of Nightmare’s body moving from the tube’s edge made Killer open his eye sockets again, ready for any order, any command that Nightmare would give. His body tensed up, already prepared.    
  
“Calm down, Killer.” The husked calm voice from Nightmare soothed him once more, a little too rushed hand reached up to place on Killer’s cheek, trying to ease him back down to the calm state again. “Sit in the tube, Killer, soak your bones. I’ll be in just a moment.”    
  
A simple order, one that required him to rest and relax. Though was it safe? Would his King be alright? He was torn between following his King or obey the order. Despite it all, he chose the matter at hand. What his King already had prepared him for.   
  
The tube.    
  
The echoing noise of the footsteps walking to another section of the bathroom kept Killer on the rough line, it was the smallest details that ensured he knew exactly where his King was and how far away he would be.    
  
His hand barely graced the water’s surface, feeling the temperature was just right. Warm enough to soak his bones deep to the marrow. It took only two steps, his hands held onto the edges of the tube while lowering himself. Submerging his body until the surface reached the middle section of his chest.   
  
Killer’s hands stayed on the edges, if he had to be fast up from the water if Nightmare would call his name, he had to be fast. He needed to be by his side for less than 2 seconds.   
  
His body tensed up again, he waited…. And waited… his focus stayed on the noises around him. The dripping tap that let the water break the silent surface in the tub, the ruffled towels before footsteps approached him again.    
  
His gaze lingered on the water, how it already showed signs of dirt and blood mixing with the flower-scented water. It was so  _ unclean _ , not a fitting nor worthy state of water his King should get under.    
  


He watched as the swirls of blood mixed with the flower-scented water, how it tinted the water a lightish pink hue by now. How much blood did he actually get soaked in through his blackout? How many did he steal the life of, just to protect his King?   
  
Another sound of a droplet hitting the water, catching his attention for a bare moment. It did not show the color of blood, nor the grumsy dirt either, but a black tint that dripped down upon the water. It was familiar in a certain way, but how long had he last seen that liquid spill it’s dark color?   
  
“Shhhh.”   
  
A soft hand brushed along Killer’s cheek, coaxing the submerged skeleton to turn his skull in the direction the hand guided him. Slightly tilted up, glancing up at his small King. Nightmare now, only stood in a bathrobe, which he untied by the waist, letting the soft duvet towel robe slide off his delicate bones, joining the other set of clothes with a soft  _ thud.  _   
  
“Don’t cry.”   
  
Cry? He had not felt his body urge the need to cry. Was there a reason for him to have such emotion going through?

  
Killer did not feel worthy to have his gaze linger on Nightmare’s body, although he had a hard time looking away. What once was covered in the corrupted liquid, sending fear and chaos through everyone’s mind and sight. Now held a graceful, elegant sight instead. Had he died and this was heaven? Had his King died too?   
  
His breathing hitched, shuddering exhales escaped him while Nightmare stepped into the tube. Facing Killer and lowering himself into the filth of the water he had created. His hands reached out, stopping Nightmare to submerge himself.    
  
“Unclean…”   
  
His words fast and raspy, indicating what he did not want Nightmare to go through. He didn’t want the smooth bones to be impure, painted with the dirt and chaos Killer had cost the water to be. He had no idea the strength he had used either to stop his King from lowering himself.    
  
“It’s fine. It is not unclean for me.” The reassuring words should help him understand it would be fine, but he still did not wish for his King to sink lower to his filthy state. “Release me, it’ll be fine.” The order triggered his actions to release his hold on Nightmare, his senses mixed, unable to figure out which one to use for his best capacity to help his King. He was still on high alert. Body too tense again, something did not feel right, it did not-   
  
The hushing came from his King again, Nightmare had lowered himself right on top of Killer. Legs resting on either side of Killer’s body, sitting flush against him. Their bodies pressed together while Nightmare leaned forward. His arms sweetly hooked around Killer’s neck, skull resting under Killer’s chin to keep him locked in place now.    
  
He did not deserve such touches, he did not deserve a reward of closure with his king like this. His body shivered, fingertips barely brushed the back of his skull, coaxing it to rest back while Killer let his eye sockets close. “Relax~ That’s it…” Nightmare’s soft voice calmed him. The simple order for him to relax still had him struggle, he still wanted to ensure Nightmare would be safe, that no one would-   
  
“I’m here, Killer. Focus on me, listen to my voice, feel my body against yours.”    
  
Killer focused, listening to Nightmare’s voice and allowed his senses to focus on one thing only. Nightmare sitting on him, hugging around him to calm him. Trying to ease him down. His bones relaxed, the tense posture vanished in mere seconds.    
  
It took a couple of minutes before their position changed slightly, Nightmare leaned back, just enough to face Killer properly. His arms drew back, hands softly cupping Killer’s cheeks, thumbs brushing the black liquid running down Killer’s cheeks, dripping into the water to stain it further with a new darker color.    
  
“It’s been overwhelming for you today.” Nightmare dipped his left hand into the water, searching for the cloth he tossed in earlier while filling it.   
  


Finding the cloth, he brought it back up to him, wrenching it from extra water that spilled back into the tube. Echoing the noise out through the bathroom. Nightmare lifted it to Killer’s skull, rubbing it gently over his left cheek. Washing away the stained black tears that trickled down earlier. He did not need to say anything, nor did he need to command Killer any longer.    
  
Killer knew what he would need to do, sit quietly and allow his King to do whatever he pleased. He could not remember when the last time his king wanted to be intimate with someone. Although it was a rare occasion, Killer would not complain about it for now.    
  
It had an undertone of care, one thing Killer had grown to only know through Nightmare. His king cared for him in certain ways no one else would. That’s why he was loyal to him and  _ only him _ . His king was worth the protection, his king was worth to  _ kill _ for, to  _ die _ for.    
  
The cloth changed location, taking his other cheek to wash away the black stained tears. His bones are almost becoming anew, like they never had been stained before. The gentleness, the care and delicate touches Nightmare placed upon him, showed Killer that his king repaid his services. His loyalty forever would stay with Nightmare.    
  
His King knew so too, Killer was the only one Nightmare would ask favors from, ask to track along if he was going anywhere. Because Nightmare knew, Killer would not let anyone get close enough to harm him.    
  
“There...all nice and clean.”   
  
A small pop echoed out, the dirty water swirled by the drain as it sank lower and lower. Nightmare pressed his chest closer to Killers, reaching his hand behind the turn on the fuset and refilling the bathtub once again. A fresh batch of water.    
  
“Thank you, my king, I-”   
  
“Arh arh arh~” Nightmare cut him off, as he leaned back, their gaze locked for a bare second. Killer knew enough to hold his tongue, to not speak another word. His mouth shut, showing he understood what Nightmare intended to speak of next.   
  
_ Spare your words, my king. _   
  
The back of Nightmare’s hand gently stroked Killer’s cheek, a little reward for the obedience Killer showed. His skull leaned into it, eye sockets closed while the craving returned. The closure… the touch from his King…   
  
“Lend me your injured hand.”    
  
Killer lifted his hand, the wound from the knife in his palm earlier had left a deep cut. The tight grip he had on the blade itself, left a dent wound.   
  
A soft sigh escaped his King, Nightmare’s left hand held under Killer’s, lifting it enough to examine the wound. “You become reckless in the times you go into a killing spree, wounding yourself like this. In no time, you might dust yourself. And where does that lead me?”   
  
It wasn’t exactly a question he knew he should answer, the silence grew between them as he felt a gentle soft brushing over the wound. A soft green glow came from Nightmare’s hand, brushing the line of the knife’s damage, it patched itself up ever so slowly, healing in a matter of seconds.   
  
“What kind of King will I be without my most loyal servant at my side? You are not to hurt yourself ever again, Killer. Am I making myself clear?”   
  
A weak smile tugged on Killer’s mouth, curling slightly up in an exhausted expression too.   
There was his king, the firm tone that stated the order, the reason behind it.   
  
Nightmare might have returned to his old appearance, but he was still the King he came to love and care for. “Clear as crystal, My Lord.” Killer murmured.   
  
Both his hands soon lingered in Nightmare’s, their gaze still fixed on one and another, his smile faltered again, exhaustion taking over him.   
  
_ Stay awake. _   
  
“Good. I no longer need to search for any more allies. Our group is complete, my new appearance might not spread fear and chaos as it should, but my actions and loyal servants will do the task just fine.”    
  
Killer gave a short nod, a silent promise that he would obey each and every order Nightmare would give him. Though, he was surprised when Killer’s gaze was soft upon him.   
  
His King seemed to hold back on words, something he would need to say, yet can’t get to speak out. He knew not to talk out of line, knew not to question him. But his curiosity got the better of him, it always would.   
  
“My King?”   
  
He hardly needed to ask further, already feeling Nightmare shuffled against him, to make them closer. “If I tell you to stay by my side, would you do it?”   
  
Killer was taken aback by the question, was it to trick him? Had Nightmare not known how loyal he would be for  _ only him _ ?    
  
“Always.” Killer instantly replied.   
  
“If I told you to kill someone for me, would you do it?”   
  
“Always.”    
  
“Will you betray me if someone made a better offer for you?”   
  
“Never.”    
  
“Who are you loyal to?”   
  
“You, My King.”    
  
Nightmare leaned in close, their foreheads briefly touched as his hands cupped Killer’s cheeks. It took Killer by surprise, so much closure, such intimate touches, and sweet gestures.    
  
“Who do you belong to?” Nightmare’s voice barely whispered, his breath ghosting over Killer’s mouth.    
  
“You… My King.”   
  
“If I ask you to be mine, what will you say?”   
  
Killer was shocked, had his King truly said those words? No, it must be a mistake. It had to be a mistake. Or was it? Was it a trick? Another mind game to see how far Killer would go for his King?   
  
“....” He was silent, something that deep down he knew Nightmare disliked. Although his king didn’t lean back, he did not laugh at him, nor did he show signs of anger or displeasure.    
  
“What will you say?”   
  
Killer knew Nightmare hated to repeat himself, in his mind, he was begging his King for forgiveness, for him to repeat himself in front of him.   
  
“My king…?”   
  
Killer’s hand lifted from the water, the sound of the droplets hitting the surface was there for a bare second, his own palm cupped Nightmare’s cheek, keeping them close, keeping them united for a few seconds.   
  
“What will you- mhmp!”   
  
_ Greedy _ .   
  
He was out of line, out of thought, and patient. His king being so close, so touchy, so loving and caring. It was like putting a large steak in front of a hungry hound who’s not been fed for weeks.   
  
Anyone would think the hound had no self-control.    
And it truly did not.    
  
Killer had held Nightmare’s skull the last few inches to crash their mouths together. He had wanted it, he had  _ needed  _ it ever since his lord joined him in the bathtub. The surprised noise his lord escaped only triggered him to crave more.    
  
The kiss, a little rough, needy and forceful, was returned back while Nightmare wrapped his arms around Killer’s neck, tugging his servant closer.   
  
He felt his king’s body shivered by the sudden impact, how rough and needy he had been to get this reward. How far he would go to receive a punishment for it too.    
  
Nightmare became weak in his hold, fingers grasped onto the back of Killer’s skull, drawing him as close as they physically could get. As quick as he had stolen the precious kiss, Killer drew back, parting from his king while a panting gasp escaped Nightmare. Flustered, his king gazed upon him with a new glance he’s never seen before.    
  
“Yours…” Killer exhaled out. He lowered his skull to Nightmare’s neck, placing an opened mouth kiss on the delicate bone, drawing out a small whimper from his king.    
  
“Mine~”    
  
Nightmare leaned his head into Killer’s, coaxing the other to lean back into the bathtub. The heated intense kiss earlier faded lightly, but Killer knew he would have more to come.   
  
As of now, it was only a matter of time before they would leave the cozy warm water. Nightmare resting against Killer’s chest. Skull barely under Killer’s chin, hand resting on the ribs which his fingers curled security around.   
  
His king had never looked so content, so relaxed and finally at peace. Even with Nightmare’s eye sockets closed, he looked like he was asleep. The only reason Killer knew he wasn't was the soft brushes of Nightmare’s fingertips that graced the back of his skull.   
  
It was a bathe he would never forget.


	21. Requests

Hello fellow Readers and Undertale shippers~    
  
First of all I wish to say a very big thank you for reading so far and also give kudos and comments! I’m a very shy and introverted person, who only wish to become better in the author aspect.    
  
As I’ve started before, English isn’t my mother language and to top that too, I am also dyslexia. I know a lot of times my grammar can be off or words can be misspelled. I am, however, very thankful that people look through the errors and enjoy the stories I’ve written so far!   
  
After 19 different one shots so far and a few comments and requests. I have now considered opening requests!   
  
I’ll have 5 spots opened at first, the username will be written to the next few One shots and describe their request!    
  
What I really need to know is:   
  
Ship:   
Can be OTP for people or OT3. Any ship is welcome, as long as I know the characters myself.    
  
Keyword:    
Usually when I write, people give me one word or object which is the key element in the one shot. As many have noticed, it’s a sentence or object that always will be in the title along with the ship.    
It might not always go the way people think, as not everyone can come up with the exact same plotline or theme by one keyword.    
  
Emotion:   
Very few actually tell me what the one short need to be about. What emotion it should have. If people as an example wanted “Error x Ink: Dolls” but want it to be fluffy and sweet, they of course should say what the one short mainly needs to have of emotion.    
  
Have in mind. Undertale Scenario’s is going to only be M rated. Which means NSFW will not be written in this fic, as I have another fic one shorts for that only.    
  
I do not mind:    
Torture.    
Character Death.    
Heavy subjects implied or written out.    
  
As it might also has been shown before. xD    
  
Once again, thank you for reading so far :3 I hope people will give a comment and request something I can write.   
  
Until the next One short! Take care peeps!


End file.
